Future Child
by Blue DaFFodil
Summary: ch 4 UPDATE! / Kim Jaejoong si berandalan sekolah berwajah cantik dan Jung Yunho si Ketua kedisiplinan yang selalu mengganggu hari-hari jaejoong tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan keberadaan seorang Namja yang mengaku anak mereka? HELL YA!/"KAU MESUM!"/"Peluk Min-ie. Katakan kalian sayang Min-ie."/YunJae/RnR please
1. Chapter 1

**Srak! Srak!**

Semak belukar di hadapan gedung tua itu bergerak liar bersamaan dengan petir dan kilat yang mengamuk di langit yang kelabu Seoul. Malam musim dingin itu semakin dingin dengan keberadaan angin yang berhembus kencang tak kenal henti.

**CTAR!**

Suara kilat yang menyambar bumi terdengar kencang bersamaan turunnya hujan. Tiba-tiba tanpa di ketahui siapa 'pun sebercak cahaya yang makin lama semakin terang muncul dari balik semak-semak itu. Hanya sejenak, mungkin hanya 30 detik cahaya terang itu menghilang berganti dengan erangan kecil dan pekikan kesakitan.

**Srak!**

Kini semak-semak itu terbagi dua dan memperlihatkan seorang _namja_ berpakaian aneh dari balik semak-semak. _Namja_ itu beranjak dari semak-semak dan mendongak menatap langit.

_Namja_ itu terdiam sejenak lalu menatap benda yang berbentuk seperti jam tangan yang melingkar di tangannya. Ia menekan salah satu tombol di benda itu, tak lama hologram muncul membentuk 4 angka dan sebuah peta Dean dua titik merah yang berkedip-kedip di atas benda itu.

Senyum—yang terlihat seperti seringai itu muncul di wajah _namja_ itu.

"_Appa_, _Umma_, aku datang."

.

.

.

**BLUE DAFFODIL**

**Han Rae**

_Mianhae..._

_**Warning**__ :: Typo (s), YUNJAE Couple as Main Character, Shonen Ai, Pointless, Gaje._

_**Rate**__ :: T_

**Jung (U-Know) Yunho **dan** Kim (Jung) (Hero) Jaejoong **milik** GOD, Their Parents, DBSK, TVXQ, Tohoshinki, JYJ **dan** YJS**

**Park (Micky) Yoochun**, **Kim (Park) (Xiah) Junsu** dan **Shim (Max) Changmin **as **Supporting role**

**Dont Like Dont Read**

Please press back button...

Flame Allowed* but with solution too...

_Jika kalian merasa ini adalah JUNK fic / Tidak pantas berada di Sub Screenplay, dengan lapang dada saya akan menghapusnya..._

**Review Please...**

.

**Now Playing;**

**SCREAM Full Ver – TVXQ | Empty - JYJ**

.

.

.

**Future Child**

**[**_**Chapter 1**_**]**

_._

.

.

"KIM JAEJOONG! CEPAT BANGUN!"

Teriakan tak sedap di dengar menggelegar di salah satu rumah sederhana di kompleks perumahan Ocean.

Kim Hye Ya—atau biasa disapa Nyonya Kim itu mendecakkan lidahnya saat tak mendengar respons dari anak semata wayangnya—Kim Jaejoong.

"Anak itu benar-benar..."

Nyonya Kim menaruh semangkuk sup hangat yang baru saja Ia buat sembari menatap nyalang kamar Jaejoong. Kim Jong Hwa—suami dari Hye Ya, hanya tersenyum kecil menenangkan istrinya dan mulai menikmati sup buatan istrinya tercinta.

"Hye ya_-ah_, sudahlah. Jangan buang tenagamu, kau tahu sendiri kalau anak kita tidur sudah seperti orang mati 'kan?" Tuan Kim berucap santai sembari menyuap sup ke dalam mulutnya. Nyonya Kim mendelik kesal ke arah suaminya yang kelewatan santai itu.

Nyonya Kim menghela nafas berat. Walau berat Ia membenarkan ucapan suaminya itu.

Nyonya Kim mendudukan dirinya di samping sang suami sembari menuangkan sup ke dalam mangkuknya. Namun kegiatannya itu terhenti ketika Ia melihat seekor kucing berbulu abu-abu yang tengah memakan makanannya tak jauh dari meja makan itu.

Seringai—yang bagi Tuan Kim memesona itu, terpatri di wajahnya. Ia bangkit dari duduknya lalu menarik nafas dalam.

"JAEJOONG! JIJI SEKARAAT! MULUTNYA BERBUSAA!"

Tuan Kim yang hampir memasukan suapan sup itu ke dalam mulutnya menautkan ke dua alisnya heran. Nyonya Kim tersenyum senang lalu kembali duduk dan menatap Tuan Kim.

"Tenang saja. Dalam 5 detik dia akan keluar sambil berteriak." Nyonya Kim tertawa sembari menatap jam dinding di hadapan meja makan.

"Empat... tiga... dua... sa—"

**BRAK!**

"_ANDWAEEE_! JIJI JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKUUU!"

Nyonya Kim tertawa girang sementara sang suami hanya menggeleng tak habis pikir. Jaejoong yang akhirnya terbangun langsung berlari dan menatap seluruh ruangan panik. Mata bulatnya menatap bingung seekor kucing yang tengah bermain dengan bola bulu. Dia terdiam sejenak lalu akhirnya mendelik kesal.

"YAK! _EOMMA_ MENIPUKU!?"

Nyonya Kim menatap Jaejoong lalu mengangkat bahu acuh, "Kalau tidak seperti itu kamu tidak akan bangun."

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengembungkan pipinya kesal, "_Appa_~, masa _Eomma_ tega padaku _Appa_," adu Jaejoong sembari memeluk lengan tuan Kim manja. Tuan Kim tertawa lalu mengusap rambut Jaejoong.

"Itu salahmu sendiri, Joong_-ie_ _baby_. Coba kalau kamu tak buat _Eomma_mu kesal dan langsung bangun pasti kejadiannya tidak seperti ini."

Nyonya Kim tertawa senang ketika sang suami membela dirinya, sedangkan Jaejoong semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Tapi, kamu sebaiknya tidak membohongi Joong_-ie_, Hye ya_-ah_. Kalau Joong_-ie_ jadi tukang bohong karena mengikutimu bagaimana?"

Kini giliran Jaejoong yang tertawa senang sedangkan Nyonya Kim mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Jong Hwa~" Nyonya Kim merengek tak terima, Tuan Kim hanya tersenyum dan mengelus wajah istri tercintanya itu. Nyonya Kim tersenyum dan memeluk lengan suaminya itu sayang.

"Joong_-ie_ _baby_ cepat mandi terus makan ne?"

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar lalu mengangguk dan melenggang ke kamar mandi.

. . .

Rumah sederhana yang hanya di tempati oleh sepasang suami istri yang saling mencintai dan melengkapi, seorang anak lelaki yang kini menduduki kelas 2 di Dong Bang _High School_ yang walaupun selalu membuat onar tapi tak pernah sekalipun menghilangkan sifat manjanya di hadapan kedua orang tuanya dan seekor kucing yang di pungut dan di rawat oleh keluarga kecil itu. Mereka hanya keluarga kecil yang berkecukupan namun selalu berkelebihan dengan kehangatan dan kasih sayang.

Berkebalikan dengan...

Sebuah rumah—yang bahkan bisa disebut mansion, di beberapa kompleks di samping kompleks Ocean.

**Cklek...**

Sebuah pintu terbuka pelan. Seorang _namja_ tampan terlihat menguap lebar sembari melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur.

"Ah! _Annyeonghaseyo_, Tuan." Tiga orang _maid_ dan seorang _Butler_ membungkuk hormat ketika _namja_ itu masuk ke dapur. _Namja_ itu tersenyum singkat lalu membuka kulkas besar yang ada di dapur itu.

"Ini gelasnya tuan." _Namja_ itu mengambil gelas yang diberikan oleh _Butler_ dan menuangkan susu _vanila_ yang baru saja Ia ambil dari kulkas ke dalam gelas itu.

"_Eomma_, _Appa_?"

"Mereka baru saja berangkat ke bandara 2 jam yang lalu, tuan."

Jung Yunho—_namja_ itu melirik jam tua yang tergantung tak jauh dari dapur lalu menghela nafas.

"Jam 4 mereka berangkat ke bandara? Memangnya mereka mau ke mana lagi? Bukannya mereka baru pulang dari Jepang."

"_Ye_, Tuan Jung harus rapat di New York sedangkan Nyonya Jung harus mengurus pembangunan cabang baru di Kanada."

Yunho kembali menghela nafas lalu menyerahkan gelas itu pada sang _Butler_.

"Tuan, apa tuan ingin sarapan?"

"Tidak. Nafsu makanku hilang." Yunho menjawab dingin sembari melenggang kembali ke kamarnya.

Sesampainya di kamar, Yunho tak berniat membersihkan tubuhnya, Ia malah menidurkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang _king size_nya. Helaan nafas terdengar berat dari mulut Yunho.

"Bisakah kalian melupakan pekerjaan kalian dan tinggal di rumah barang untuk sehari saja?"

. . .

Jelas berbeda kehidupan Jaejoong dan Yunho. Sangat berbeda bagaikan siang dan malam. Kehidupan Jaejoong sangatlah hangat dan lembut sedangkan kehidupan Yunho sangatlah dingin dan kasar. Dari sudut manapun tak terlihat kedua orang itu bisa bersama. Tapi... siapa yang tahu apa yang di takdirkan tuhan untuk mereka berdua 'kan ?

. . .

**Teng! Teng! Teng!**

**PRIIIIIITTT! PRRRIIIIITTTT!**

Kim Jaejoong yang baru saja menginjakkan kakinya memasuki Dong Bang _High School_ saat bel tepat berbunyi mendelik kesal menatap seorang _namja_ yang berjalan cepat ke arahnya.

"YAK! BISA TIDAK KAU TIDAK MENIUP PELUIT SIALAN ITU TIAP KALI AKU DATANG!?" Jaejoong berteriak kesal tepat saat _namja_ itu berdiri di hadapannya. _Namja_ itu memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Itu salahmu kenapa kau selalu datang terlambat!"

"TAPI AKU TIDAK TERLAMBAT KALI INI!"

_Namja_ itu menyilangkan tangannya lalu menggeleng, "_Ani_. Kau terlambat 40 detik."

Jaejoong menggeretakkan giginya kesal, "Seterah apa maumu! Sekarang aku mau ke kelas!"

Jaejoong bergerak cepat melewati _namja_ di hadapannya namun _namja_ itu dapat dengan mudah menghalau Jaejoong.

"Tidak bisa semudah itu."

"YAAAK!"

Beberapa siswa yang terjebak di balik pagar memutar bola mata mereka bosan. Sudah pemandangan biasa bagi siswa yang terlambat—maupun seluruh murid di Dong Bang _High School_ itu melihat Kim Jaejoong sang berandalan sekolah berwajah cantik beradu mulut dengan Jung Yunho—_namja_ itu yang menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS sekaligus ketua kedisiplinan.

"_Babo_ Jung_-sshi_! Bisakah kau tidak merusak pagiku yang tenang barang untuk sekaliiiiii saja?"

"Dengar ya, _Stupid Girly_ Kim_-sshi_! Kau pikir hanya kau yang merasa terganggu dengan ini? Aku juga sama! Aku juga bosan tiap hari mengurusi _namja_ jadi-jadian sepertimu."

"YAK! SIAPA YANG KAU BILANG _NAMJA_ JADI-JADIAN 'EOH!?"

"Memangnya siapa lagi selain kau."

"YAAK AP—"

"Yaaa~ Kalian berdua bisa tidak berhenti? Jangan pacaran terus." Salah satu dari siswa yang terlambat mencetus geli.

**CRANG!**

Dengan garang Jaejoong menendang pagar pembatas dirinya dengan siswa yang sekarang menciut ketakutan melihat tatapan membunuh Jaejoong. Lewat sela-sela pagar Jaejoong mencengkeram kerah baju siswa tadi.

"Apa kau bilang? Pacaran? Matamu buta 'huh!? Mana sudi aku pacaran dengan orang gila itu! Dan ingat AKU NORMAL! Camkan itu baik-baik!"

Siswa itu mengangguk anggukan kepalanya takut. Jaejoong mendengus lalu melepas cengkeramannya dari kerah siswa itu dan membiarkan siswa itu jatuh terduduk dengan lemas di luar pagar.

Jaejoong membalik badannya kembali menatap kesal Yunho. Yunho hanya tersenyum meremehkan sembari menyilangkan tangannya. Jaejoong baru saja ingin kembali berteriak di hadapan Yunho kalau saja tidak terdengar seseorang menyerukan namanya dari belakang Yunho.

"Huh? Yoochun?"

Jaejoong menatap bingung _namja_ berjidat lebar yang sedang tersenyum simpul sembari berlari pelan ke arahnya. Sejenak Ia menatap Yunho namun Ia kembali menatap Jaejoong.

"Kau terlambat lagi 'huh?" tanya Yoochun sembari menatap geli Jaejoong. Jaejoong mendengus kesal.

"Tidak! Aku tidak terlambat! Tapi gara-gara Beruang sialan itu aku jadi tertahan di sini!" Jaejoong mendelik kesal ke arah Yunho.

"Sudah kubilang 'kan kalau kau terlambat 40 detik."

Yoochun segera menahan Jaejoong ketika Ia menyadari kalau Jaejoong benar-benar ingin melayangkan tinjunya ke arah Yunho.

"Jae sudahlah. Sekarang mending kita cepat ke kelas mumpung Han _Ssaeng_ belum datang."

Jaejoong mendengus kesal lalu mengangguk. Jaejoong melangkah cepat menabrak Yunho dan berlari ke kelasnya. Yunho yang di tabrak oleh Jaejoong meneriaki Jaejoong namun Jaejoong tak ambil pusing dan semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

Yoochun menggeleng pelan lalu menatap Yunho.

"Kau suka padanya ya?"

Yunho mengerutkan alisnya tak mengerti, tak lama tawa mengejek keluar dari mulutnya.

"Suka padanya? Jangan bercanda!"

Yoochun terdiam sejenak lalu menunjuk Yunho dengan seringai di wajahnya, "Kau akan termakan omonganmu sendiri."

"Tidak akan! Sudahlah! Kau lebih baik cepat ke kelas dan sudah berapa kali ku bilang lepaskan anting-anting itu dari kupingmu Park Yoochun!"

Yoochun memutar matanya tak peduli, "Ah~ Bisa tidak kau seperti Su_-ie_ yang diam saja tak protes akan penampilanku? Lagipula aku tak membuat onar walaupun aku menggunakan anting-anting ini kan?"

Yunho melirik seorang _namja_ yang tengah mengabsen murid-murid yang terlambat lalu kembali menatap Yoochun.

"Kau suka padanya?"

Yoochun tersenyum lalu mengangkat bahunya dan berjalan santai melewati Yunho. Yunho menghela nafas pelan.

"Hahaha, kau aneh Yunho!"

Yunho mendengus kesal sembari mendekati _namja_ yang tengah asik tertawa itu.

"Berhenti tertawa, Junsu_-ie_."

Kim Junsu—_namja_ yang kini menjabat sebagai wakil Ketua Kedisiplinan menatap Yunho geli.

"Kau berlebihan padanya. Tapi, tumben kamu tak mengejarnya, ada apa?"

Yunho merapikan bajunya yang sedikit kusut karena di tabrak Jaejoong dengan bibir yang melengkung terbalik.

"Hanya malas. Nanti siang saja aku adili dia."

. . .

Yoochun menghela nafas berat sembari menutup buku yang tengah di bacanya. Ia mendelik kesal ke arah pasangan _namja_—yang menurutnya, sangat bodoh itu.

"SUDAH BERAPA KALI AKU KATAKAN PADAMU UNTUK TIDAK MENGGANGGU MAKAN SIANGKU!" _Namja_ cantik merangkap sahabatnya itu berteriak geram sembari menunjuk _namja_ di hadapannya dengan sumpit yang tengah dipegangnya.

"YA! AKU JUGA TERPAKSA MENGGUNAKAN JAM MAKAN SIANGKU UNTUK MENGADILI _NAMJA_ TAK PUNYA OTAK SEPERTIMU 'TAU!" _Namja_ di hadapan _Namja_ cantik itu balas berteriak.

Yoochun menghela nafas berat, berkali-kali Ia mengalami kejadian teriak-teriakan-di-saat-makan-siang tapi Yoochun sama sekali tak bisa membiasakan diri dengan prilaku kedua _namja_ itu.

"Yoochun_-ah_ kau tidak makan?"

Yoochun menatap seorang _namja_ bersuara lumba-lumba yang tengah menatapnya penasaran. Seulas senyum terlihat di wajah Yoochun.

"Aku tak sempat ke kantin dan aku tak membawa bekal Su_-ie_."

Junsu—_namja_ itu mengangguk mengerti lalu memberikan sepasang sumpit pada Yoochun. Yoochun menyerit heran.

"Su_-ie_, aku tidak bisa menjadikan sumpit ini sebagai makan siangku, kau tahu?"

Junsu sejenak terdiam namun tak lama suara tawa khasnya terdengar renyah di antara teriakkan tak jelas dari dua _namja_ yang tidak ada bosannya beradu mulut itu.

"_Aniyo_. Maksudku, ayo kita makan bekalku berdua. Kebetulan aku membawa bekal banyak hari ini."

Yoochun terdiam sejenak lalu kembali memamerkan senyum mematikannya. Mungkin Ia tak pernah nyaman dengan keadaan makan siangnya yang selalu direcoki dengan adegan teriak-teriakkan kedua _namja_ itu namun dengan keberadaan Junsu di sampingnya entah mengapa bisa membuatnya menyukai waktu makan siang yang tak nyaman ini.

. . .

"YA! Bisa tidak kau cat ulang rambutmu! Itu melanggar peraturan tau!" Yunho memijit pelipisnya yang mengerut kesal.

"Biarkan saja sih! Toh aku mengecat rambutku tidak akan merusak sekolah 'kan!?" balas Jaejoong sengit.

"APANYA YANG TIDAK MERUSAK SEKOLAH!? _Image_ sekolah bisa hancur jika tahu kalau siswa sekolah diperbolehkan untuk mengecat rambutnya!"

"Tidak ada yang membicarakanku kok! Mereka tak peduli padaku kok!"

"Tak peduli kepalamu! Mereka semua membicarakanmu setiap kali kau lewat depan mereka!"

"Aku tak pernah mendengar mereka membicarakanku kok!"

"MAKANYA LEPAS EARPHONEMU SAAT BERJALAN, BABBO!"

"Heh!? Siapa yang kau bilang _Babo_, hah?"

"Tentu saja kau siapa lagi, coba!?"

"KAU YANG _BABO_!"

"ENAK SAJA! KAU LAH!"

"KAU!"

"KAU!"

"_NAMJA_ JADI-JADIAN!"

"BERUANG JELEK!"

"AKU BUKAN BERUANG YA!"

"AKU JUGA BUKAN _NAMJA_ JADI-JADIAN!"

"Tidak, kau itu _namja_ jadi-jadian!"

"_ANIYO_! DASAR KAU BER—"

**Bruk!**

Adegan teriak-teriakan dan saling tunjuk menunjuk itu sontak terhenti ketika mereka berdua terdiam membatu melihat tiang listrik—eh salah, maksudnya, melihat seorang _namja_ tinggi yang tiba-tiba ambruk di samping mereka. _Namja_ yang membawa tas besar dan mengenakan pakaian serba alumunium(?) itu meraung sembari memegangi perutnya.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho bingung, juga sebaliknya—Yunho menatap Jaejoong bingung. Mereka berdua lalu menatap _namja_ yang—sepertinya, sedang kesakitan di hadapan mereka.

_Namja_ itu perlahan mendongak, memperlihatkan wajah imut ke evil-evilannya(?) ke hadapan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang masih setia menatapnya bingung tanpa ada sedikit pun tindakan.

"Ugh~ Jae _Umma_, _Appa_ Yun~ Tolong minnie~ Minnie lapaaar~"

.

.

.

**TBC or Delete**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ok, APA INI!? Gaje sumpah -_-

Ini kali ke dua saya nulis FF genre Comedy, padahal saya sadar diri kalau saya ga ada bakat geladak sama sekali ORZ -_-

Jujur saya gak ngerti kenapa bisa dapet ide ga jelas gini, chaptered lagi, Ahh~ saya takut pada FF chaptered! D:

Ah, saya memang tipe yang sangat males ngelanjutin atau nulis FF chaptered, tapi saya usahain update cepet kalau saya mendapat Review positif dari reader-deul~

Singkatnya: Makin banyak review, kemungkinan saya update cepet makin ada. /kicked

Well, YJS and Reader-deul** mind to review**? *puppy eyes bareng Changmin*


	2. Chapter 2

Jaejoong menatap Yunho bingung, juga sebaliknya—Yunho menatap Jaejoong bingung. Mereka berdua lalu menatap _namja_ yang—sepertinya, sedang kesakitan di hadapan mereka.

_Namja_ itu perlahan mendongak, memperlihatkan wajah imut ke evil-evilannya(?) ke hadapan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang masih setia menatapnya bingung tanpa ada sedikit pun tindakan.

"Ugh~ Jae _Umma_, _Appa_ Yun~ Tolong Min_-ie_~ Min_-ie_ lapaaar~"

.

.

.

**BLUE DAFFODIL**

**Han Rae**

_Mianhae..._

_**Warning**__ :: Typo (s), YUNJAE Couple as Main Character, Shonen Ai, Pointless, Gaje._

_**Rate**__ :: T_

**Jung (U-Know) Yunho **dan** Kim (Jung) (Hero) Jaejoong **milik** GOD, Their Parents, DBSK, TVXQ, Tohoshinki, JYJ **dan** YJS**

**Park (Micky) Yoochun**, **Kim (Park) (Xiah) Junsu** dan **Shim (Max) Changmin **as **Supporting role**

**Dont Like Dont Read**

Please press back button...

Flame Allowed* but with solution too...

_Jika kalian merasa ini adalah JUNK fic / Tidak pantas berada di Sub Screenplay, dengan lapang dada saya akan menghapusnya..._

**Review Please...**

.

**Now Playing;**

**Disvelocity – TVXQ || Love Like This – SS501**

.

.

.

**Future Child**

**[**_**Chapter 2**_**]**

_._

.

.

"Ha?"

Kedua makhluk yang saling bermusuhan itu berkor. Mereka berdua menautkan kedua alis mereka bersamaan.

"_Appa_ Yun?" _Namja_ bermata musang menunjuk dirinya.

"Jae _Umma_?" _Namja_ cantik bermata doe ikut menunjuk dirinya.

"Kau Gila?" Lagi, mereka berdua berkor, entah mengapa sepertinya kedua otak _namja_ itu sedang berhubungan saat ini.

_Namja_ tinggi yang entah dari antah berantah mana itu berasal, memutar matanya merespon ucapan ke dua _namja_ yang Ia panggil 'Jae _Umma_ dan _Appa_ Yun' itu.

"Aagh! Kalian tega sama Min_-ie_! _Umma_! _Appa_! Min lapar! Min mau makaaaaan!"

_Namja_ yang sepertinya tak sadar umur dan tinggi badannya itu kini merengek tak jelas sembari berguling-guling di hadapan kedua makhluk yang semakin menyerit bingung.

"Jung, apa sekolah memperbolehkan orang gila masuk ke sekolah ini?" _Namja_ cantik bermata doe berbisik takut ke _namja_ musang di sampingnya.

"Sepertinya boleh. Buktinya mereka membiarkan dirimu yang jelas gila, menjadi siswa di sekolah ini," balas _namja_ musang itu cuek.

"YAAAK! APA MAKSUDMU HAH!?" Jaejoong—sang _namja_ cantik kembali berteriak geram sembari mencengkeram kerah baju Yunho—sang _namja_ musang.

"Kau bodoh atau tuli sebenarnya?"

"TIDAK DUA-DUANYAA!"

"Kau bohong."

"TIDAK!"

"Hoo~ Aku tidak percaya." Yunho memeletkan lidahnya.

Jaejoong menggeram kesal, dengan segenap tenaga yang Ia punya, dengan sebelah tangan yang bebas Ia melayangkan tinjunya ke arah Yunho.

"_UMMA_ JANGAN PUKUL _APPA_!"

**DEG!**

Kepalan tangan itu menggantung di udara. Jaejoong tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba tenaganya hilang ketika mendengar teriakan _namja_ tinggi itu. Yunho dan Jaejoong menatap heran _namja_ tinggi itu. _Namja_ tinggi itu tengah menatap mereka berdua sedih. Yunho dan Jaejoong saling bertatapan, perlahan Jaejoong menurunkan tangannya yang tergantung di dari lalu melepas cengkeramannya dari kerah baju Yunho. _Namja_ tinggi itu tak menatap Yunho ataupun Jaejoong, Ia kini menunduk dalam sembari mengepalkan tangannya.

Yunho dan Jaejoong entah mengapa merasa kasihan terhadap _namja_ itu. Mereka sama sekali tidak mengenal tapi, entah mengapa, mereka berdua dapat merasakan perasaan sedih dari _namja_ itu.

"Kau kenapa?" Jaejoong mendudukan dirinya di hadapan _namja_ itu. _Namja_ itu mendongkak menatap Jaejoong sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kau takut terhadap kami?" Kini giliran Yunho yang mendudukan dirinya di hadapan _namja_ itu. _namja_ itu terdiam menatap Yunho.

"_Umma_... benarkan namamu Ju—Kim Jaejoong?"

Jaejoong menyerit heran bingung kenapa _namja_ di hadapannya bisa mengetahui namanya.

"K-kau Jung Yunho kan?"

Sama seperti Jaejoong, Yunho 'pun bingung kenapa _namja_ di hadapannya bisa mengetahui namanya namun Yunho tak ambil pusing dan langsung membenarkan ucapan _namja_ itu.

_Namja_ tinggi itu kini menatap Yunho dan Jaejoong dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"_UMMA_! _APPA_! MIN_-IE_ KANGENNN!"

_Namja_ itu tiba-tiba saja langsung memeluk Jaejoong dan Yunho. Mereka berdua tentu kaget ketika _namja_ itu tiba-tiba memeluk mereka, namun entah mengapa saat merasakan _namja_ itu melirihkan kata '_Umma_, _Appa_' perasaan nyaman menyeruak masuk ke dalam tubuh mereka dan entah sejak kapan mereka berdua membalas pelukan _namja_ itu sembari menutup mata.

. . .

Jaejoong tak sanggup menutup mulutnya yang terbuka sempurna ketika melihat tumpukan piring di samping _namja_ itu. _Namja_ itu masih saja tak ambil pusing dengan tumpukan piring di sampingnya dan memilih untuk terus menyuapkan makanan ke dalam mulutnya, bahkan Ia membiarkan Yunho dan Jaejoong yang menatapnya horor di hadapannya.

"Kemana semua makanan itu hilangnya?" Jaejoong berbisik horor.

"Sepertinya di perutnya ada Black hole." Yunho yang terpukau(?) dengan kemampuan makan _namja_ itu asal berucap, namun Jaejoong mengangguk cepat menyetujui ucapan Yunho yang tak masuk akal itu. Jaejoong menatap dari bawah sampai atas tumpukan piring yang menjulang tinggi bagaikan gedung pencakar langit.

"Oi, Kim kau tak mau pesan sesuatu?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho takut.

"Kau gila? Kenapa kau malah tanya aku seperti itu? Seharusnya kau pikirkan bagaimana kita bayar tumpukan piring ini!" Jaejoong berucap frustrasi sembari menunjuk tumpukan piring di hadapannya.

"Yah itu gampang. Kalau tak bisa bayar kau tinggal kau bayar dengan tenagamu untuk cuci piring saja," jawab Yunho cuek.

"YAK! KENAPA CUMA AKU!?" Jaejoong memekik tak terima.

"Karena aku tak bisa mencuci piring."

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Tapi setidaknya kau bantu aku juga!"

"Arraso. Aku bantu dengan doa." Yunho memposisikan tangannya di depan dada sembari menutup mata dan pura-pura berdoa.

"Itu sama saja_ babooo_!" Jaejoong berucap lirih sembari memeras rambutnya kesal. "AAAAGH! Berlama-lama di sampingmu bisa membuatku mati muda!"

"Bagus. Kalau begitu cepatlah mati sana."

"HYAAAA!"

Yunho mendengus kesal ketika mendengar pekikan Jaejoong.

"Pelayan!" Yunho mengangkat tangannya lalu memanggil pelayan. Jaejoong terdiam sejenak lalu menatap Yunho horor.

"K-kau benar-benar ingin memesan Jung?"

"Tentu saja," balas Yunho sembari menatap Jaejoong heran, "Memangnya kau tak lapar 'huh?"

Jaejoong menatap perutnya lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Tentu saja lapar! Gara-gara kau mengganggu makan siangku, aku jadi ga sempat makan tadi!"

"Karena itu pesanlah."

"_Babo_ Jung! Daritadi aku juga mau pesan! TAPI! PIKIR BAIK-BAIK GIMANA CARA KITA MEMBAYAR MAKANAN YANG DIMAKAN _NAMJA_ ITU!" Jaejoong berteriak geram tepat di telinga Yunho.

"HYA! KAU KIRA KUPINGKU MIC APA!? AKU TIDAK TULI! Pelan-pelan bicara bisa ga sih!?"

"Kau membuatku kesal sih!"

"Ke—,"

"Tuan anda mau pesan lagi?"

Yunho dan Jaejoong sontak mendongak menatap seorang _yeoja_ yang tersenyum menatap mereka. Lain dengan Yunho yang memasang wajah santai, Jaejoong memasang wajah pucat pasi.

"Aku pe—uph!" Yunho melotot garang ke arah Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba saja membekap mulutnya.

"Apa-kau-gila-Jung?" Jaejoong membisik penuh penekanan, tangannya menangkupkan wajah Yunho erat, dan membawa wajah itu 7 cm di depan wajahnya. Tanpa di ketahui oleh Jaejoong, entah mengapa pandangan Yunho terpusat pada bibir Jaejoong yang bergerak bersamaan dengan ucapannya.

Entah mengapa, melihat benda kenyal berwarna merah alami itu lebih menyenangkan daripada melihat wajah panik Jaejoong.

"HOOOI! JUNG YUNHO!"

Yunho mengerjap bingung—sepertinya Ia merasa sedang berada di dunia lain beberapa detik yang lalu. Ia menatap Jaejoong yang tengah menatapnya seakan ingin memakan Yunho bulat-bulat.

"Ada apa?"

**Ckit!**

Perempatan muncul di dahi Jaejoong.

"ADA APA?! HELL! AKU UDAH NGOMONG PANJANG-PANJANG LAYAKNYA PIDATO KENEGARAAN DAN KAU BERKATA ADA APA!? KAU BENAR-BENAR GILA JUNG!" Jaejoong berteriak geram sembari mencubit kedua pipi Yunho ganas. Yunho mengerang kesakitan.

"YAH! Kalau ketampananku hilang kau mau tanggung jawab 'huh?" Yunho mengusap pipinya yang memerah kesal.

"Hish! Tampan dari mananya kau? Jangan bermimpi!" jawab Jaejoong ketus sembari melengos menatap _namja_ yang masih belum berhenti makan itu.

Yunho memutar bola matanya bosan, "Sudahlah. Ah, saya pesan _Black pepper Fried Chiken_ dan _Americano_."

Jaejoong kembali menatap Yunho horor.

"Kau benar-benar gila Jung," desis Jaejoong tak habis pikir.

Yunho hanya melirik Jaejoong lalu kembali menatap _yeoja_ di hadapannya, "Juga Jus Jeruk dan apa makanan pedas di sini...," Yunho menatap buku menu di tangannya, "Ah, _Spicy Vegetable Soup_ saja."

Jaejoong menatap bingung _yeoja_ yang tengah mengulangi pesanan Yunho. Setelah _yeoja_ itu pergi Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan pandangan menuntut jawaban.

"Kenapa kau pesan sebanyak itu? jangan bilang kalau nafsu makanmu sebesar alien ini?" tanya Jaejoong sembari menunjuk alien, eh salah, tiang listrik, eh maksud saya _namja_ yang tengah makan dengan lahapnya di hadapan mereka.

Yunho menatap _namja_ itu, "Tidak. Malah kebalikan darinya, aku malah jarang makan."

"Lalu kenapa pesan dua porsi seperti itu?"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong jengah, "Tentu saja satu untukmu, _babo_. Aku tau kau kelaparan dan aku tahu kau pasti tak mau pesan sendiri karena memikirkan _namja_ itu, jadi sekalian saja aku pesankan untukmu."

Jaejoong terdiam sejenak, "Ang... Goma—"

"Jangan berterima kasih. Ini aku lakukan untuk kebaikanku sendiri. Aku tak mau kau lemas gara-gara kelaparan dan membuatku repot mengurusi _namja_ jadi-jadian sepertimu."

Ucapan terima kasih yang baru saja akan meluncur bebas dari mulut Jaejoong kembali masuk dan terkurung jatuh ke dalam tubuh Jaejoong.

"HEH, BERUANG JELEK! SUDAH BERAPA KALI AKU BILANG, AKU BUKAN _NAMJA_ JADI-JADIAN!" lagi-lagi Jaejoong berteriak geram.

"Aku bukan beruang jelek!" Yunho membalas tak terima.

"BERUANG MESUM!"

"AKU TIDAK MESUM!"

"BERUANG IDIOT!"

"AKU TIDAK IDIOT, _BABO_!"

"BERUANG MATRE!"

"YAK! AKU BAHKAN BELUM PERNAH MEMINJAM SEPESERPUN DARIMU YA! JANGAN MENUDUHKU SEENAKNYA, GAJAH BENGKAK!"

"HYAA! AKU GA BENGKAK! DAN AKU BUKAN GAJAH!"

"NENEK SIHIR!"

"HYAAA!"

Pasangan bodoh itu kembali beradu mulut dan saling tunjuk menunjuk tak sadar kalau mereka sedang berada di Café yang sedang penuh dengan pelanggan, sedangkan _namja_ setinggi tiang listrik di hadapan mereka tak peduli dan memilih memakan makanan yang ada di hadapannya daripada mengurusi kedua orang dan pandangan heran yang ditujukan pada mereka bertiga—ah, tepatnya hanya kedua orang itu yang menjadi pusat perhatian.

Adu teriakkan itu akhirnya terhenti ketika pesanan mereka datang. Nafas mereka terengah saking capeknya berteriak namun kedua mata itu masih saja melempar death glare tak jelas. Nyaris bersamaan mereka memalingkan wajah dari satu sama lain dan mulai menyantap makanan yang tersedia di hadapan mereka.

Jaejoong benar-benar menikmati apa yang sedang dimakannya, berbanding terbalik dengan Yunho yang masih misuh-misuh tak terima di bilang beruang oleh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong melirik Yunho yang menyeruput _Americano_ pesanannya dengan alis yang bertaut kesal. Seulas senyuman puas ketika melihat wajah kesal Yunho, terlukis di wajah cantik Jaejoong, namun senyuman itu terhapus dan berubah menjadi raut bingung.

Jaejoong menatap makanannya sejenak lalu menatap Yunho, lalu kembali menatap makanannya dan akhirnya Ia berakhir dengan menatap Yunho heran.

Yunho yang merasa jengah dengan pandangan Jaejoong padanya mendelik kesal ke arah Jaejoong, "Kumohon jangan katakan kau mau protes lagi. Biarkan aku menikmati makanan ini tanpa terganggu dengan suara nenek sihirmu!"

Jaejoong mendesis kesal, "Suaraku bukan seperti nenek sihir! Aku tidak mau protes, aku hanya ingin bertanya."

Yunho menatap Jaejoong bingung sembari mengunyah makanannya, "Tanya apa?"

Jaejoong menunjuk makanannya, "Kenapa kau memesan makanan pedas untukku?"

Yunho mengunyah makanan di mulutnya sampai habis lalu menatap Jaejoong, "Setiap hari kau selalu membawa makanan pedas untuk makan siangmu, jadi ku pikir kau suka makanan pedas."

Jaejoong memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti, "Kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

Senyum mengejek tersungging di wajah Yunho, "Mana mungkin aku tidak tahu, kau tak ingat tiap hari makan siangku selalu terganggu gara-gara mengurusimu?"

"Itu salahmu sendiri. Aku tak meminta untuk kau urusi!" ketus Jaejoong.

"HYAH! Berterima kasihlah sedikit!"

"Untuk apa berterima kasih? Kau menggangguku tahu!"

"Ck! Aku juga terganggu karena kau! Hish, dosa apa aku jadi harus mengurusi gajah lepas sepertimu!"

"HYAH! AKU BUKAN GAJAH! Harusnya julukanku singa bukan gajah! Aku ini keren seperti singa!"

"Keren seperti singa? Jangan mimpi Kim! Jelas-jelas aku yang lebih pantas jadi singa!"

"Singa dari mananya? Kau itu beruang Jung!"

"DENGAR GAJAH JELEK! AKU BUKAN BERUANG!"

"AKU BUKAN GAJAH! AKU TIDAK JELEK! AKU INI KEREN!"

"DALAM MIMPIMU!"

"Mimpi yang jadi kenyataan!" Jaejoong tertawa girang, Yunho mendecak kesal.

"Dengar Kim! Kau tak punya kaca di rumah? Kulitmu putih, matamu besar dan indah, hidungmu bangir, bentuk wajahmu ditambah rambut pirang dan tubuh mungilmu itu! Kau lebih pantas di bilang CANTIK daripada TAMPAN! Tampan itu harusnya seperti aku yang manly ini!"

Ah, entah _namja_ beruang satu ini memuji atau mengejek sebenarnya -_-

"HEKH! Dengar ya Jung! Kau lebih pantas di bilang ANEH daripada TAMPAN! Lihat muka kecilmu seperti alien! Kebiasaan menyendirimu di dalam perpustakaan seperti kutu buku! Dan juga sifat NARSIS-mu yang sudah over itu! KAU ITU ANEH BUKANNYA TAMPAN! Dan HELL! Manly dari mananya! PLEASE JUNG STOP DREAMING!"

"HYAK! APA KA—"

"Puaah~ akhirnya kenyang."

Yunho menghentikan teriakannya ketika mendengar helaan nafas lega dari _namja_ tinggi itu. Jaejoong mendengus kesal lalu menatap _namja_ tinggi yang tengah mengelus perutnya yang membuncit seperti sedang hamil 7 bulan.

"Heh kau!" Jaejoong menunjuk _namja_ itu.

"Ne _Umma_? Waeyo?" tanya _namja_ itu sembari tersenyum lebar.

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU _UMMA_!" Jaejoong memekik kesal. Yunho dan _namja_ itu sontak menutup kuping mencegah kuping mereka agar tidak iritasi(?) akan teriakan Jaejoong.

"YAK! KIM! Bisakah kau hentikan memekik seperti anjing tercekik tali seperti itu?!"

"JANGAN SAMAKANKU DENGAN SPESIESMU!"

"HYAH! AKU BUKAN SE—,"

"Ukh, _Umma_, _Appa_ berhenti."

"JANGAN PANGGIL _UMMA_/_APPA_!" Kedua makhluk yang saling berdebat itu langsung berteriak kesal ke arah _namja_ tinggi itu, _namja_ tinggi itu mengerut ketakutan, Ia menunduk dalam.

Melihat reaksi _namja_ tinggi itu sontak membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong merasa bersalah.

"Mianhae, kami tidak sengaja," Jaejoong berkata pelan sembari mengusap rambut _namja_ itu kikuk. _Namja_ itu mendongak menatap Jaejoong lalu mengangguk pelan. Jaejoong menghela nafas lega lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Ah, sebentar... Aung, bisa kau jelaskan tentang dirimu pada kita? Aku saja bingung memanggilmu apa."

_Namja_ itu terdiam sejenak lalu tersenyum lebar.

"Namaku Jung Changmin." _Namja_ tinggi itu menepuk dadanya semangat.

"Jung? Hei, apa dia saudaramu?"

Yunho mendelik kesal ke arah Jaejoong, "Kau pikir marga Jung hanya dipakai oleh keluargaku apa?"

Jaejoong mendengus kesal lalu kembali menatap Changmin.

"Aku berumur 13 tahun. Aku anak satu-satunya dari pasangan Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong yang berubah marga dari Kim menjadi Jung setelah menikah dengan _Appa_."

Berbeda dengan ekspresi bahagia luar biasa yang ditampilkan oleh Changmin, wajah Yunho memucat parah sedangkan Jaejoong merasakan seluruh tubuhnya merinding seketika.

"Aku datang dari masa depan. Kurang lebih... 17 tahun yang akan datang. Aku datang menggunakan peloncat waktu yang ada di ruang bawah tanah keluarga Park."

"Ha?" Yunho dan Jaejoong berkor keheranan.

"Dari masa depan?" Yunho menyerit bingung.

"Menggunakan peloncat waktu?" Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya.

"Kau Gila 'ya?"

Ah, entah mengapa Changmin merasa deja vu dengan reaksi '_Appa_ & _Umma_'nya tadi.

"Aku tak gila, _Umma_, _Appa_. Kalian mau bukti? Lihat saja bajuku ini," Changmin menarik bajunya di bagian dada, "Aneh bukan? Tidak seperti style baju di tahun ini bukan?"

Jaejoong mengangguk ragu sedangkan Yunho masih menatap Changmin tak percaya.

"_Appa_~ hentikan menatapku seperti itu! Aku tidak bohong! Nih lihat!" Changmin menunjukkan benda yang melingkar di tangannya dan menekan tombol sehingga muncul hologram peta, jam, dan 3 titik berbeda warna yang berkedip-kedip, "Ini peta dan waktu di sini, lalu titik-titik ini adalah kita, yang hijau untuk _Appa_, merah untuk _Umma_ dan aku yang warna kuning."

"Itu seperti mainan anak-anak," komentar Yunho tak percaya.

Changmin memutar kedua matanya kesal, "Ah! Katakan padaku apa yang bisa membuat kalian percaya kalau aku dari masa depan!?"

Yunho dan Jaejoong berpandangan sejenak lalu kembali menatap Changmin.

"Senjata!"

Sejenak Changmin menganga tak percaya, "Kalian seperti bocah!"

"HYAH!"

Changmin menghela nafas merespons pekikan tak terima kedua orang tuanya. Ia berbalik lalu mengeluarkan sebuah alat berwarna perak seperti pistol mainan.

"Aku tak bisa membawa senjata karena aku belum cukup umur untuk memegangnya. Tapi aku harap ini bisa meyakinkan kalian."

Changmin mengarahkan pistol itu ke arah sendok makan di hadapannya sembari mengisyaratkan Yunho dan Jaejoong sedikit menjauh. Yunho menjauhkan tubuhnya dari meja sedangkan Jaejoong menyembunyikan sebagian badannya di belakang badan Yunho.

Mata Yunho dan Jaejoong tak berkedip menatap laser berwarna biru yang keluar dari alat itu.

**Ching~**

**Puf!**

Dan kini kedua mulut berbeda bentuk itu mengangga tak percaya melihat sendok itu mengecil seukuran ibu jari. Yunho mengambil sendok itu lalu menatapnya kagum sama seperti Jaejoong yang menatap sendok di tangan Yunho dengan mata yang tak berkedip saking terkagumnya Ia.

Changmin meniup-niup ujung pistolnya dengan bangga.

"Kalian percaya sekarang?"

Yunho dan Jaejoong mengangguk cepat. Tapi sedetik kemudian muka mereka memucat.

"Kalau dia benar-benar dari masa depan..." Yunho menatap Jaejoong takut.

"Berarti benar kalau aku dan Jung itu..." Jaejoong menatap Yunho panik.

Yunho dan Jaejoong menatap Changmin dengan pandangan tolong-katakan-kalau-kami-TIDAK-AKAN-menikah

"Ho, tentu saja kalian menikah. Dan bahkan berhubungan badan sehingga terbentuklah aku."

**BERHUBUNGAN BADAN!?**

"ANDWAAEEEEEE!"

. . . .

Changmin yang tengah asik mengemut lolipop besar di tangannya tak memperdulikan kedua makhluk yang berjalan lemas di belakangnya.

"Aku... menikah... dengan beruang jelek itu? Hicks... aku masih normal..." Jaejoong berkata lirih sembari menunduk dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin! Itu semua tidak mungkin!" Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya kuat.

"Oya, _Umma_, _Appa_ aku tinggal di mana?"

"Di rumah dia!" Yunho menunjuk Jaejoong sedangkan Jaejoong menunjuk Yunho. Mereka mendelik kesal lalu kembali mengalirkan listrik kesal dari kedua mata mereka.

"Kenapa di rumahku?! Di rumahmu kan bisa!" Yunho menunjuk dahi Jaejoong kesal.

"Persediaan makananku bisa terancam kalau dia tinggal di rumahku!" Jaejoong membalas kesal.

"Itu sih deritamu!"

"HYAK! SUDAH KAU SAJA YANG RAWAT DIA!"

"TIDAK BISA! KAU SAJA!"

"KAU SAJA!"

"KAU!"

"KAU!"

"TIDAK! KAU SAJA!"

"ENAK SAJA! KAU SAJA!"

"HYAK! DENGAR GAJAH! KAU-SAJA-YANG-MERAWATNYA!"

"DENGAR BERUANG! AKU-TIDAK-MAU!"

"KAU HARUS MAU!"

"APA HAKMU MENGATURKU HAH!?"

"AAKH! TAK ADA HABISNYA BERDEBAT DENGAN ORANG _BABO_ SEPERTIMU!"

"HYAK! AKU TIDAK _BABO_!"

Jaejoong dan Yunho menggeram kesal lalu memalingkan wajah dari satu sama lain.

"Hey Chan—eh? Ke mana dia?" Yunho menatap sekelilingnya, tak di dapati keberadaan _namja_ tinggi itu di manapun.

Jaejoong yang penasaran ikut mencari keberadaan Changmin di sekitar mereka, namun hasilnya sama—Ia juga tak menemukan keberadaan _namja_ itu.

"Ah sudahlah. Dia pergi berarti kita bebas." Yunho berucap santai sembari melenggang pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong yang menatapnya tak percaya. Jaejoong tak percaya Yunho benar-benar tak peduli dengan _namja_ itu—walaupun Jaejoong juga tak menyukai keberadaan _namja_(yang menurutnya)gila itu di sampingnya—tapi Jaejoong tak bisa menyembunyikan kegelisahannya. Ia takut _namja_ itu tersesat.

CTAR!

Jaejoong memekik kaget ketika tiba-tiba suara kilat terdengar keras. Ia mendongak menatap langit yang menghitam lalu menghela nafas berat.

"Sudahlah! Dia juga punya peta 'kan?" tanyanya entah pada siapa lalu segera berlari ke rumahnya.

. . .

"AKU PULAAANG! HUA! _UMMA_ AMBILKAN HANDUUUK!" Jaejoong memekik frustrasi sembari mengibaskan rambutnya yang basah karena hujan. Namun setelah menunggu selama beberapa menit sosok sang _Umma_ tak terlihat sama sekalipun.

Jaejoong menyerit bingung, "_Umma_?"

Jaejoong berjalan mengelilingi rumah tetapi tak menemukan sosok sang _Umma_, namun saat Ia memasuki dapur, mata doenya menangkap note kecil yang tertempel di pintu kulkas.

'_**To : Baby Jae.**_

_**Jae, mianhe!**_

_**Appa harus ke Jepang untuk mengurusi masalah bisnis, dan Umma ingin ikut ke sana—hitung-hitung sekalian bulan madu kedua~ kyang~ XD**_

_**Jaga rumah baik-baik ya! Umma tinggalkan uang di tempat biasa. Ah, semoga saat Umma pulang Umma bisa bawa adik baru untukmu khikhikhi~**_

_**-Umma-**_'

Jaejoong mengangga tak percaya membaca note dari sang _Umma_ yang terkesan tak mempedulikan nasib anaknya sama sekali dan lebih mementingkan hubungannya dengan sang _Appa_.

Jaejoong mendengus kesal lalu berjalan cepat ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya yang basah karena terkena hujan. Tak perlu waktu lama Jaejoong sudah kembali keluar dengan wajah segar.

Ia berjalan sembari bersenandung pelan ke dapur, Ia membuka kulkas dan mengambil susu kotak yang selalu tersedia di dalam kulkas.

**CTAR! CTAR!**

Jaejoong menghentikan kegiatan meminum susunya dan menatap ke arah jendela. Jelas terlihat hujan turun sangat deras di luar bahkan angin pun berhembus tak kalah kencangnya.

Jaejoong berjalan mendekati jendela dan menyentuh permukaan jendela yang dingin. Jaejoong terdiam sejenak, tiba-tiba terbayang wajah Changmin yang tengah tersenyum lebar.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Jaejoong bergumam pelan. Ia mengangkat bahu tak peduli lalu kembali menyesap susunya namun Ia menyerit bingung ketika tidak merasakan setetes susu di gelasnya.

Jaejoong menatap gelasnya lalu menghela nafas ketika mengetahui kalau susu di dalam gelas itu telah habis. Ia beranjak ke dapur untuk mengisi kembali gelas di tangannya dengan susu.

Ia mengisinya perlahan namun entah mengapa pikirannya melayang ketika mengisi susu itu.

Bagaimana keadaan anak itu? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apa dia kehujanan dan kedinginan di luar sana?

"AISH!" Jaejoong mendesis kesal, bagaimana pun Ia mencoba, bayang-bayang anak itu selalu menghantuinya. Entah mengapa Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan anak itu.

Dengan cepat Jaejoong mengambil payung dan pergi keluar. Ia berjalan cepat ke arah tadi Ia kehilangan Changmin sembari menyerukan nama anak itu berulang kali.

"Huachi!"

Jaejoong mengusap hidungnya kasar. Saking terburu-burunya Ia, dia sampai tak sadar kalau sedang menggunakan pakaian yang tipis. Ia memeluk tubuhnya yang sedikit bergetar sembari mencengkeram erat payung yang melindunginya dari hujan yang semakin deras.

"CHANGMIIIN!"

Sekali lagi Jaejoong berteriak menyerukan nama Changmin walau Ia sendiri tahu suaranya pasti akan teredam derasnya hujan. Tubuhnya benar-benar kedinginan saat ini, dinginnya hujan dapat Ia rasakan sampai tulang, namun Ia tak bisa menyerah. Rasa cemasnya terhadap Changmin lebih menyiksanya daripada dingin hujan itu.

Cipak, Cipak, Cipak.

Jaejoong terus melangkah di atas jalan yang tergenang air, Ia tak peduli dengan celana panjangnya yang sudah basah setengahnya.

"CHANGM—"

"JAEJOONG!"

Jaejoong tersentak lalu berbalik. Ia sangat berharap kalau yang memanggilnya adalah Changmin, namun ternyata sosok _namja_ tinggi berwajah kecil itu yang terlihat.

"Huh? Jung?"

Yunho berlari ke arah Jaejoong dengan nafas yang terengah, "K, kenapa kau di sini?"

Jaejoong menatap sekeliling lalu menggigit jarinya, "Aku khawatir padanya."

Yunho mengangguk lalu menormalkan nafasnya, "Aku juga sama. Aku tak bisa menghentikan pikiran burukku tentang keberadaannya. Entah kenapa aku takut dia kenapa-napa."

Jaejoong mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Yunho, Ia menatap Yunho cemas.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengannya?"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong jengah, "Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu? kalau aku sudah bertemu dengannya pasti dia sudah berada di sampingku sekarang!"

"Hish! Aku kan hanya bertanya! Kenapa kau jadi mengataiku bodoh sih!?" ketus Jaejoong tak terima.

Yunho memutar bola matanya, "Lagipula kenapa harus kau tanyakan pertanyaan yang jelas jawabannya ada di depan mata sih?"

"YAK! Aku kan ha—huatchi!" Jaejoong tak sempat menuntaskan ucapannya ketika Ia kembali bersin. Bibirnya semakin pucat, Ia memeluk dirinya yang semakin bergetar itu untuk mencari sedikit kehangatan.

**Set.**

"Eh?"

Jaejoong mendongak menatap Yunho yang tengah memasangkan mantel ke tubuh Jaejoong. Jaejoong menatap mantel di tubuhnya lalu menatap Yunho.

"K,kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong heran ketika Yunho memasangkan syal ke lehernya. Yunho menatapnya sejenak lalu menarik tangan Jaejoong.

"Hish, kau gila? Kau sadar tidak sekarang suhu udara sangat dingin, kenapa kau keluar dengan menggunakan pakaian tipis itu? Lihat! Tanganmu saja sudah membeku seperti ini!"

Jaejoong tak berbicara, selain karena bibirnya yang kedinginan tak bisa berhenti bergetar, Ia juga bisa mengeluarkan ucapan karena Ia terlalu terpaku menatap Yunho yang tengah menghangatkan tangan Jaejoong dengan kedua tangan Yunho yang di gosok di permukaan tangan Jaejoong sembari sesekali menghembuskan nafas hangat ke tangan Jaejoong.

Entah mengapa efek hangat yang di rasakan Jaejoong di tangannya berefek sangat besar, bahkan wajahnya juga ikut memerah dan menghangat.

"Sudah hangat?"

Jaejoong sedikit tersentak ketika mata onyx Yunho menatap langsung ke mata doenya. Jaejoong mengangguk cepat.

"N-ne, sudah hangat."

Yunho menghela nafas lega lalu kembali menatap sekelilingnya sedangkan Jaejoong hanya menunduk dan menyerit heran sembari memegang dada di bagian jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat.

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. Kenapa jantungnya berdetak keras seperti ini?

"Sekarang ayo kita cari dia."

Jaejoong sontak mendongak menatap Yunho.

"Ah, tunggu!"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong bingung, "Ada apa?"

"Syal dan mantelmu."

"Sudahlah! Pakai saja, kau kedinginan kan? Aku baik-baik saja kok."

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika Yunho berbalik dan berjalan ke arah kanan. Jaejoong menatap syal yang melilit di lehernya lalu mengangguk yakin.

**Set!**

"Ugh!"

Yunho menatap ke arah belakang ketika merasakan sesuatu sedikit mencekik lehernya.

"Kau pakai syal ini! Aku cukup dengan mantelnya!" Jaejoong berucap cepat dengan wajah yang memerah karena dingin. Lalu tanpa menunggu Yunho berucap sepatah katapun Ia langsung berlari ke arah kiri.

"KITA BERTEMU LAGI DI SINI NANTI!" teriak Jaejoong dari kejauhan.

Yunho terdiam. Ia menyentuh dan menatap syal yang ada di lehernya lalu tersenyum geli.

"Dasar bodoh."

. . .

Langit masih saja betah untuk menguras air matanya. Hujan masih saja betah menghajar bumi dengan kasarnya. Seolah tak peduli, sang angin ikut memperkeruh suasana ini dengan berhembus sangat kuat yang membuat suhu udara semakin menurun.

Lain dengan orang-orang yang bersembunyi di dalam kehangatan rumah. Kedua anak muda yang saling bermusuhan itu malah terus mengitari daerah yang sama tanpa mempedulikan keadaan tubuh yang semakin membeku kedinginan.

"Jaejoong!"

Jaejoong yang tengah menggosokkan kedua tangannya menoleh ke arah Yunho yang berlari ke arahnya.

"B, bagaimana?"

Jaejoong menunduk lalu menggeleng lemah. Yunho menghela nafas berat.

"Bagaimana ini... langit belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk menghentikan hujan ini. Sial! Udaranya semakin dingin dari yang tadi! Kau tak apa?"

Jaejoong menggeleng lemah lalu mendongak menatap Yunho, "Aku tak apa... tapi Yun... bagaimana keadaannya? Bagaimana kalau dia kehujanan? Atau bahkan dia pingsan karena kedinginan? Yun, _ottoke_? Aku sangat khawatir padanya."

Jaejoong semakin khawatir, perasaan khawatir itu seolah mengiris hatinya. Walau Ia baru bertemu dengan Changmin, entah mengapa Ia merasa punya ikatan batin teramat kuat terhadap anak itu.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang tengah menatapnya dengan air mata yang menggenang di mata doenya, lalu perlahan menarik Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya.

"Tenanglah. Dia pasti baik-baik saja," hibur Yunho. Jaejoong mengangguk lemah di dalam pelukan Yunho.

Walaupun Yunho bisa menghibur Jaejoong, tapi Yunho sama seperti Jaejoong; Ia juga mengkhawatirkan keadaan Changmin. Tak dapat Ia pungkiri kalau dadanya terasa sesak saat memikirkan keadaan Changmin.

"Jae, apa kau tahu di mana tempat yang menarik di sekitar sini?"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho kesal, "UNTUK APA!? Jangan bilang kau mau bersenang-senang di saat seperti ini!?"

Yunho sedikit mengaduh ketika Jaejoong memukul dadanya keras, "TIDAK! Aku pikir mungkin dia tertarik ke tempat ramai!"

Jaejoong terdiam sejenak lalu dengan tergesa melepaskan diri dari pelukan Yunho dan berlari menjauh.

"Yak! Kau mau ke mana?"

"TAMAN! AKU BELUM CEK KESANA!" teriak Jaejoong tanpa menatap Yunho. Yunho terdiam sejenak, Ia juga belum memeriksa taman. Lalu tanpa aba-aba Ia segera mengejar Jaejoong sembari berharap semoba Changmin berada di sana.

Jaejoong dan Yunho sama sekali tak memperdulikan tubuh mereka yang semakin basah, bahkan Jaejoong tak memperdulikan tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat saking kedinginannya.

Tak penting keadaan mereka! Tak peduli kalau tubuh mereka sakit keesokan harinya! Yang penting Changmin! Keadaan Changmin lah yang terpenting saat ini!

Dengan nafas terengah Yunho dan Jaejoong sampai di depan gerbang taman. Kedua pasang mata itu menjelajah taman yang—tentu saja—kosong itu dengan teliti. Berharap ke beradaan _namja_ itu terlihat.

**CTAAR!**

Yunho dan Jaejoong bersamaan tersentak kaget ketika petir berbunyi sangat nyaring di atas sana bersamaan dengan hujan yang semakin deras. Yunho dan Jaejoong bertatapan lalu menutup kedua mata mereka—untuk berdoa.

**Kumohon tunjukan keberadaan Changmin pada kami!**

"HUACHI!"

Yunho dan Jaejoong membuka mata bersamaan lalu menatap satu sama lain.

"Kau bersin?" tanya Yunho.

"Bukannya kau yang bersin?" Jaejoong bertanya balik bingung.

"Ukh... dinginnya."

Kedua pasang mata itu membulat ketika mendengar suara lirih yang bergetar lalu mereka menatap cepat ke arah bangunan yang berbentuk seperti Iglo di sudut taman. Yunho dan Jaejoong saling bertatapan sejenak sebelum berlari ke arah bangunan itu.

"CHANGMIN!"

Yunho dan Jaejoong berteriak keras ketika memasuki iglo itu. terlihat seorang _namja_ yang tengah duduk di sudut iglo sembari menekuk kedua kakinya itu mendongak menatap Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"U-_Umma_? _Appa_?"

Tangis bahagia Jaejoong langsung pecah, Ia langsung melepaskan pegangannya pada payung dan langsung menerjang Changmin dan memeluknya erat.

"BODOH! DARIMANA SAJA KAU!? KAU MEMBUATKU NYARIS MATI KARENA CEMAS TAU!" teriak Jaejoong histeris, perasaan khawatir yang menguap membuat air matanya tak bisa Ia kontrol.

"Ukh... mianhae _Umma_. Aku juga tak tahu kenapa aku bisa hilang." Suara Changmin bergetar, Ia memeluk Jaejoong erat.

"Yang penting kau baik-baik saja 'kan?" Yunho menatap Changmin lembut, Changmin menatap Yunho dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Ukh... _Umma_, _Appa_, Min_-ie_ takut!" tangis Changmin pecah membuat Jaejoong semakin keras menangis dan semakin erat memeluk Changmin. Sepertinya Changmin sedari tadi menahan takut dan air matanya.

Yunho tersenyum lembut lalu mengusap rambut Changmin dan merangkul Jaejoong untuk mencoba membuat kedua _namja_ itu menjadi lebih tenang.

Jaejoong dan Changmin mendongak menatap Yunho dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Yunho tersenyum, entah mengapa Ia merasa ekspresi anak bocah yang tengah terpasang di wajah Changmin dan Jaejoong sangatlah mirip.

"Sudah tenang?"

Jaejoong dan Changmin mengangguk pelan. Yunho melebarkan senyumannya.

"Kalau gitu ayo pulang!"

"Yun, ke rumah ku saja dulu. Rumahku dekat dari sini!" Jaejoong menarik Changmin ke arah Yunho yang tengah berdiri di pintu iglo sembari memegang payung Yunho dan payung Jaejoong.

Yunho menatap Changmin yang sedikit bergetar kedinginan lalu menatap Jaejoong.

"Baiklah. Ayo."

Jaejoong menganguk cepat lalu memberikan sebagian payungnya untuk Changmin, Yunho pun memberikan sebagian payungnya untuk Changmin. Changmin kini benar-benar terlindung dari hujan namun Yunho dan Jaejoong dapat merasakan dinginnya hujan di tubuh mereka yang tak terkena perlindungan payung.

Changmin menatap Yunho dan Jaejoong yang tengah tersenyum menatapnya.

"Ada apa?" Yunho bertanya penasaran.

"Apa kau kedinginan?" kini giliran Jaejoong yang bertanya.

Changmin terdiam lalu menggeleng cepat. Senyuman lebar terpasang di wajahnya ketika Ia menggenggam tangan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"_Umma_," Changmin menatap Jaejoong yang menatapnya lembut, "_Appa_," Changmin sekarang menatap Yunho yang masih tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

Changmin menatap tangan yang berada di dalam tangannya.

"Min_-ie_ sayang kalian!"

.

.

.

**TBC or Delete**

**.**

**.**

**.**

HUAAA! APA INI!? *histeris

Mianhae, Saya kembali update FF—yang masih—abal ini. *bersimpuh

Ah, dari review banyak yang bilang FF ini mirip sama FF lain ya? Yah, mohon pengertiannya, saya sadari kala IDE FF ini demang pasaran, tapi saya berani bersumpah kalau FF INI MURNI DARI OTAK SAYA. Tidak memplagiat atau copas dari FF lain. Mohon pengertiannya ne~ :3

Sebenarnya saya sudah ingin update FF ini dari beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi, karena keadaan FFn lagi ribut karena Author-author yang tidak bertanggung jawab dan hancurnya War di Review saya jadi ga berani buat update FF ini. Mianhae, jeongmal mianhe

Ah, saya ucapkan terima kasih banyaaaaaak untuk review Reader-deul, gomawo ne. saya bahagia FF bal saya ini mendapat reaksi positif :')

**Surat cinta** (_Red:balasan Review_) **dari Saya** ***kedip genit /plak**

**PhantoMiRotiC **|| HIDUP BEBEK! *eh *lari dari kejaran Junsu* Yup ini ludah lanjut, gomawo udah review, review again please *doe aegyo eyes bareng BooJae

**ImekaJung** || Yup ini ludah lanjut, gomawo udah review, review again please :3

**Gyujiji **|| Min-ie si manusia kaleng XD *dicincang Changmin. gomawo udah review, review again please~

**SunnyHeells **|| Semua terjawab di chap ini edar :3, Kalau tom Jerry se kece yunjae, saya yakin saya udah jadi fujoshi semenjak TK XDD *emang tom Jerry udah ada pas lu tk thor? -_-* gomawo udah review, review again please :3

**Mrshelmet **|| KYAAANGG! *ikutan excited, YUNPPA! Kalor NC-an panggil saya ya! *dihajar Umma* gomawo udah review, review again please :3

**Yzj84 **|| Insya Allah saya usahain biar FF ini terus berlanjut. Tapi tentu saja, saya membutuhkan Review untuk melanjutkan FF saya. So Mind to review again? :*

**Jaejung Love** || Saya berharap semoga ini seru, deket apa enggaknya kita liat nanti~ ._.)v gomawo udah review, review again please :3

**hyukkie-chan** || gomawo udah review, review again please :3

**jung** || Gomawo~ XD, gomawo udah review, review again please :3

**haru-chan** || Mian updatenya gak cepet ne , gomawo udah review, review again please :3

**lian cassiopeia** || Gomawo~ :3, gomawo udah review, review again please :3

**lee meiran** || Hiks, kita senasip dear~ *berpelukaan~ /slaped, gomawo udah review, review again please ;3

**Guest** || Go Min-ie go Min-ie GO GO GO! *nari cheers* gomawo udah review, review again please :3

Yang Login Check PMnya ne~ Saya udah kirimkan Surat cinta untuk kalian~ :D

Dan masih sama seperti chapter satu...

Untuk membangkitkan semangat saya untuk update cepet atau nulis lanjutan FF ini, saya butuh review~

Singkatnya: Makin banyak review, kemungkinan saya update cepet makin ada. /kicked

Well, YJS and Reader-deul mind to review? *Dolphine eyes bareng Jun-Chan*


	3. Chapter 3

Changmin menatap Yunho dan Jaejoong yang tengah tersenyum menatapnya.

"Ada apa?" Yunho bertanya penasaran.

"Apa kau kedinginan?" kini giliran Jaejoong yang bertanya.

Changmin terdiam lalu menggeleng cepat. Senyuman lebar terpasang di wajahnya ketika Ia menggenggam tangan Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"_Umma_," Changmin menatap Jaejoong yang menatapnya lembut, "_Appa_," Changmin sekarang menatap Yunho yang masih tersenyum lembut ke arahnya.

Changmin menatap tangan yang berada di dalam tangannya.

"Min_-ie_ sayang kalian!"

.

.

.

**BLUE DAFFODIL**

**Han Rae**

_Mianhae..._

_**Warning**__ :: Typo (s), YUNJAE Couple as Main Character, Shonen Ai, Pointless, Gaje._

_**Rate**__ :: T_

**Jung (U-Know) Yunho **dan** Kim (Jung) (Hero) Jaejoong **milik_**GOD**_**, Their Parents, DBSK, TVXQ, Tohoshinki, JYJ **dan** YJS**

**Park (Micky) Yoochun**, **Kim (Park) (Xiah) Junsu** dan **Shim (Max) Changmin **as **Supporting role**

**Dont Like Dont Read**

Please press back button...

Flame Allowed* but with solution too...

_Jika kalian merasa ini adalah JUNK fic / Tidak pantas berada di Sub Screenplay, dengan lapang dada saya akan menghapusnya..._

**Review Please...**

.

**Now Playing;**

**Haru Haru – Big Bang || Only One - JYJ**

.

.

.

**Future Child**

**[**_**Chapter 3**_**]**

_._

.

.

"DINGIIIINNN!" _Namja_ manis kesayangan kita satu ini langsung berteriak keras ketika Ia berhasil membuka pintu rumah.

Yunho dan Changmin di belakangnya hanya bisa mendengus kesal mendengar teriakkan sang pemilik rumah.

"Jangan berteriak! Cepat tunjukan di mana kamar mandinya!" protes Yunho sembari menggiring Changmin yang gemetaran di sampingnya. Jaejoong nyengir tak berdosa lalu menggiring Yunho dan Changmin ke kamar mandi di kamar kedua orang tuanya.

"Kamar mandi ini cukup untuk kalian berdua. Pakailah. Baju kalian nanti aku taruh di kasur ne?"

Yunho dan Changmin hanya mengangguk patuh lalu memasuki kamar mandi. Jaejoong tersenyum kecil lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke kamarnya untuk mandi dan menghangatkan tubuhnya.

Mungkin hanya 10 menit kemudian Jaejoong keluar dengan wajah yang tersenyum lebar. Ia mengusap rambut pirangnya dengan handuk yang melingkar di lehernya. Ia keluar dengan handuk putih yang melilit di pinggangnya, memperlihatkan tubuh bagian atasnya yang mulus tanpa bercak. Tetes air dari rambutnya mengalir lembut dari dahi hingga dagunya. Bibir yang tadi membiru karena dingin kini kembali ke warna merah alami. Ah, pahatan tuhan yang sungguh menggoda *author mupeng /slaped*.

Jaejoong dengan sedikit bersiul mulai membuka lemari pakaiannya lalu mengenakan pakaiannya, karena cuaca yang cukup dingin Jaejoong memutuskan untuk menggunakan sweter berwarna krem dengan lengan panjang yang nyaris menenggelamkan tangannya ditemani dengan celana hitam sepanjang setengah betis.

Ia terdiam sejenak memperhatikan isi lemari pakaiannya untuk mencari pakaian yang cocok untuk Yunho dan Changmin namun Ia tak bisa menemukan pakaian yang cocok karena, walau berat Ia mengakuinya, tubuhnya memang mungil dan langsing seperti _yeoja_, jadi Ia tak mungkin memiliki pakaian yang pas untuk tubuh beruang Yunho dan tubuh tiang listrik Changmin.

"Sepertinya _Appa_ punya baju yang besar," gumamnya sembari menutup lemari pakaiannya dan beranjak ke kamar kedua orang tuanya. Ia lalu membuka lemari pakaian orang tuanya. Senyuman lebar tercetak di wajah cantiknya ketika menemukan dua baju dan celana yang sepertinya cukup untuk Yunho dan Changmin. Dengan telaten Jaejoong merapikan kedua pasang baju itu di atas tempat tidur. Ia sedikit menyerit heran mendengar suara ribut dari kamar mandi kedua orang tuanya.

"Kau kalah besar dari punyaku!"

"Yak! Punyaku juga lebih besar dari punya _Appa_! Lihat nih!"

"Hyah~ Itumah kecil! Kau kurang perkasa Min!"

"His! Aku perkasa _Appa_!"

Mendengar pertengkaran tak jelas Yunho dan Changmin membuat Jaejoong menyerit bingung namun beberapa detik kemudian wajah putihnya memerah sempurna.

"YAK! KALIAN BERDUA JANGAN BICARA MESUM DI KAMAR MANDI KEDUA ORANG TUAKU!" teriak Jaejoong sebelum Ia berlari kencang keluar kamar.

Yunho dan Changmin yang tengah memamerkan otot lengannya terdiam mendengar teriakkan Jaejoong.

"Mesum? Siapa yang _Umma_ maksud mesum _Appa_?" tanya Changmin tak mengerti. Sedangkan Yunho hanya tertawa keras saking gelinya dia.

Yunho tahu pasti kalau Jaejoong pasti mendengar perdebatannya dengan Changmin tapi Jaejoong menyalah artikan perdebatan yang sebenarnya sedang membicarakan otot lengan menjadi... kalian tahu apa yang Yunho pikirkan ne?

Changmin menatap Yunho tak mengerti, "_Appa_? Kenapa _Appa_ tertawa?"

Yunho yang tengah menunduk sembari memegangi perutnya menggeleng lemah, Ia lalu mendongak menatap Changmin lalu mengacak rambut ke coklatan Changmin, "Kau tahu, ternyata _Umma_-mu sangat lucu."

.

.

.

"YAK! KIM!"  
Jaejoong yang tengah mencicipi masakannya menyerit kesal mendengar teriakkan Yunho. Ia menghela nafas berat lalu langsung berbalik menatap Yunho dan Changmin yang tengah turun dari lantai dua.

"YAK! Kenapa kau teriak-teriak eoh!?" tanya Jaejoong kesal.

"Kau itu benar-benar marah padaku atau bagaimana!? Kenapa kau memberikan baju seperti ini pada ka—,"

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"YAK! JANGAN TERTAWA!"

Jaejoong berpegangan pada tembok saking gelinya dia. Ia tak bisa menahan tawanya bahkan Ia menitikan air mata saking gelinya Ia melihat tampilan Yunho dan Changmin. Sedangkan Yunho dan Changmin yang di jadikan objek tawa Jaejoong hanya mendengus kesal sembari mencoba memulihkan semburat merah yang muncul karena malu di wajah mereka.

Bagaimana Jaejoong tak geli, penampilan Yunho dan Changmin sangat aneh. Yunho dan Changmin yang mempunyai ukuran tubuh tak jauh beda terlihat lucu ketika menggunakan pakaian ayahnya yang sangat nge-pressss di tubuh mereka. Tubuh mereka tercetak jelas, bahkan baju—yang menurut Jaejoong, sudah sangat besar itu hanya mampu menutupi ¾ tubuh bagian atas mereka dan memperlihatkan pusar mereka secara bebas.

Jaejoong semakin terkikik geli melihat perut Yunho dan Changmin yang tak tertutupi baju.

"BERHENTI TERTAWA KIM/_UMMA_!" teriakkan tak terima di lontarkan Yunho dan Changmin bersamaan. Jaejoong menarik nafas dalam lalu menatap Yunho dan Changmin.

"_Mianhae_. Aku tak ada maksud mengerjai kalian sampai penampilan kalian... uph!" Jaejoong kembali terkikik, namun tak lama karena Yunho dan Changmin sudah men_death glare_nya, "Oke. Mian. Kalian tunggu di sini. Aku carikan baju lagi."

Jaejoong yang masih terkikik geli segera melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke kamar kedua orang tuanya untuk mencari baju yang-lebih-besar lagi. Ia sampai harus membongkar isi lemari untuk mencari baju dan beruntungnya dia karena bisa menemukan baju berwarna putih dan hitam yang lebih besar.

Dengan sedikit bersenandung Ia berjalan menuruni tangga. Ia memutar matanya jengah ketika melihat Yunho dan Changmin sudah menunggunya di meja makan.

"Ini bajunya."

Yunho dan Changmin segera mengambil baju itu dan mengganti baju yang mereka pakai dengan baju yang di bawakan Jaejoong. Jaejoong menatap tubuh _topless_ Changmin biasa saja namun entah kenapa saat melihat tubuh bagian atas Yunho yang terbentuk sempurna membuat detak jantung Jaejoong lebih cepat dan wajah Jaejoong memanas.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalannya kuat lalu menepuk-nepuk wajahnya.

"_Umma_! Makaaaan!"

Jaejoong mendelik horor ke arah Changmin, "Yak! Tiga jam yang lalu kau baru makan Changmin!"

"Itukan tadi! Sekarang Min lapar _Umma_aa!" Changmin mengetok-ngetok meja dengan sendok yang dipegangnya.

"Ne! Kim! Kau sedang memasak kan? Cepat keluarkan! Aku lapar!"

Jaejoong mendelik kesal ke arah Yunho, "YAK! SIAPA YANG MEMASAK UNTUKMU, JUNG!?"

"AAAA! Aku tak peduli! Cepat keluarkan makanannya!" sepertinya Yunho sudah ketularan sifat rakus Changmin.

"MAKAAAAAN!"

Jaejoong memekik kesal sembari menutup kedua telinganya mendengar teriakkan Changmin dan Yunho. Ah, sial, mereka mau membuat Jaejoong tuli seketika mendengar teriakan mereka, apa?

"ARRA! ARRA! DIAMLAH KALIAAAN!"

Ucapan Jaejoong disambut tepukan tangan bahagia oleh Yunho dan Changmin. Jaejoong mendengus kesal lalu berjalan dengan kaki yang di hentakan kesal ke dapur.

Yunho dan Changmin yang melihat Jaejoong keluar dari bilik dapur segera membalik piring mereka—yang tadi dalam keadaan tertutup. Jaejoong dengan telaten membagi masakannya ke piring Yunho dan Changmin.

"Nasi goreng?"

"Apa? Mau protes!?" ketus Jaejoong pada Yunho.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong lalu nyengir kuda, "Gak kok. Aku kira kau yang berwajah manis pandai memasak, ternyata tidak ya. Ah~ apa aku akan mati sehabis ma—AAWW!"

Jaejoong memukul kepala Yunho dengan sendok makan, "Dengar ya, beruang jelek! Aku ini pandai memasak! Cuma, aku belum belanja, jadi hanya bisa memasak nasi goreng saja! Dan AKU JAMIN masakanku enak dan kau pasti akan ketagihan!"

Yunho mengusap kepalanya sebari menatap Jaejoong kesal, sedangkan Jaejoong hanya melengos menatap Changmin.

"_Umma_~ porsiku tambah, dong," rengek Changmin sembari memasang _puppy eyes_.

"Mau seberapa? Segini cukup?" tanya Jaejoong sembari menaruh secentong nasi goreng ke piring Changmin. Changmin menatap piringnya lalu menggeleng. Ia meraih tempat nasi goreng yang di pegang Jaejoong, menaruh sebagian nasi goreng ke piring Jaejoong lalu sadisnya nasi goreng di piringnya Ia masukan ke baskom dan Ia memakan nasi goreng setengah baskom.

Jaejoong dan Yunho lagi-lagi hanya bisa menatap horor nafsu makan Changmin.

"Min, berapa kali kau makan sehari?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran sembari duduk di kursinya. Changmin yang tengah mengunyah makanan menatap Jaejoong lalu mengacungkan 7 jarinya.

"TUJUH!?"

Changmin mengangguk singkat menjawab pekikan tak percaya Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Ah~ pasti karena masakanku enak kan? Kau jadi makan tujuh kali sehari?" Pede Jaejoong sembari mengangkat dagu.

"_Aniya_. _Umma_ selalu memasak nasi goreng tiap harinya."

"BOHONG!" pekik Jaejoong tak percaya.

"Ah, kau ternyata tidak pandai memasak 'eoh?"

"AKU PANDAI MEMASAK JUNG! Ya! Pasti aku pernah memasakan daging untukmu kan?"

Changmin terdiam sejenak, "Pernah, tapi sangat jarang, _Umma_ selalu bilang untuk berhemat."

Jaejoong terdiam sejenak lalu mendelik ke arah Yunho, "YAK! PASTI GARA-GARA KAU!"

Yunho menyerit bingung, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau pasti memberiku sedikiiiit uang bulanan kan? Sampai aku harus beririt ria seperti itu! Dasar beruang pelit!"

"Yak! Bukan salahku! Pasti itu karena kau terlalu boros!"

"Aku tidak pernah boros ya, Jung!"

"Dan aku tidak pelit, Kim!"

"Tidak! Kau pelit! Lihat, Changmin bilang aku harus berhemat uang, pasti karena kau jadi _Appa_ yang tidak bertanggung jawab!"

"AKU PASTI BERTANGGUNG JAWAB!"

"TIIIIIDAAAAAAK! KAU P-E-L-I-T!"

"YAK!"

Yunho dan Jaejoong terus saja beradu argumen tak penting seolah mereka telah menjadi '_Appa_ dan _Umma_' Changmin. Changmin menatap dalam diam pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya. Ia tersenyum miris, Ia jadi tak nafsu makan, bukan karena pertengkaran Yunho dan Jaejoong, tapi karena masalah lain. Masalah masa depan yang akan mereka lalui.

"Hung, Min? _Waeyo_? Kok gak dimakan?" Changmin yang sempat menunduk, mendongak menatap Yunho dan Jaejoong yang tengah menatapnya heran. Changmin tersenyum lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Aku menunggu _Appa_ dan _Umma_ selesai bertengkar."

Yunho dan Jaejoong trenyuh sejenak lalu menatap Changmin menyesal.

"_Mianhae_. Kau pasti sedih melihat orang tuamu bertengkar ne? _Mianhae_. Kami..." Jaejoong menatap Yunho sejenak lalu menghela nafas, "kami akan coba untuk mengurangi pertengkaran kami."

Changmin tersenyum lembut merasakan usapan sayang Jaejoong pada kepalanya. Changmin menatap Yunho yang tengah tersenyum sembari mengusap pundaknya. Ia tersenyum kecil. Setidaknya, biarkan Ia bahagia dalam situasi ini.

"Tak apa. Ayo, sekarang kita makan!"

.

.

.

**TING NONG TING NONG TING NONG!**

Jaejoong yang tengah mencuci piring bekas makan mereka menoleh ke belakang lalu mendesis kesal.

"Pasti Yoochun! Dasar anak itu, berulang kali sudah ku katakan untuk ber-ke-pri-bel-an!" Jaejoong mendengus kesal.

"JUNG! BUKA PINTUNYA!" teriak Jaejoong dari dapur, Yunho yang tengah fokus dengan koran—yang sebenarnya sedari tadi mengacuhkan bunyi bel itu—mendengus kesal mendengar teriakkan Jaejoong.

**TOK! TOK! TOK! TOK! **

Yunho menghempaskan koran di tangannya kesal lalu berjalan ke arah pintu dan membuka pintu.

"Ad—YAK!" Yunho secepat kilat menahan tangan Yoochun yang hampir mengetuk(?) mukanya. Yoochun terdiam sejenak lalu menatap Yunho heran.

"Yunho?"

Yunho menatap Yoochun kesal lalu menjauhkan tangan Yoochun dari wajahnya.

"Nyaris saja kau memukul wajahku," gerutu Yunho kesal yang hanya di tanggapi dengan cengengesan. Tanpa di persilakan Ia memasuki rumah Jaejoong, Yunho hanya menatap Yoochun kesal lalu menutup pintu.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Yoochun sembari mendudukan dirinya di sofa.

"Tadi aku kehujanan jadi berteduh di sini," Yunho menjawab pelan sembari kembali membaca koran.

"Huh? Jae memangnya mau menerimamu di rumahnya? Bukannya kalian musuhan?" Yoochun menyerit heran sembari mengunyah kue yang selalu tersedia di ruang tamu.

"Dia yang menawarkan kok. Lagi pula ini terpaksa, karena keadaan Changmin yang sudah sangat kedinginan saat itu."

Yoochun menatap Yunho tak mengerti, "Changmin? Siapa dia?"

Yunho terdiam sejenak lalu menghela nafas berat. Ia melipat korannya dengan rapi lalu menatap Yoochun serius.

"Dia anak kandung kami."

"Oh anak," Yoochun menatap Yunho tak niat sembari mengunyah kue. Yunho menyerit bingung. Apa Yoochun tida—

"ANAK!?"

—k kaget. Hh, lola.

Oh, Jung Yunho bersyukurlah pada refleks tubuhmu yang bagus, kau jadi terhindar dari muncratan kue yang tengah dimakan Yoochun. Iyack.

Yunho menatap Yoochun jijik sedangkan Yoochun masih menatap Yunho tak percaya.

"_Hell_! Anak!? Kalian sudah berhubungan? _LIAR_! Huuuooo~ Hey, man! Gimana rasa tu—"

"Hentikan otak mesummu, Park Yoochun," geram Yunho kesal sedangkan Yoochun menanggapinya tak peduli.

"_Oh c'mon_ Jung!_ Without sex you can't have kids._"

Yunho mengusap wajahnya frustrasi, tak ada gunanya berurusan dengan otak mesum Yoochun.

"_Yeah! I know! _Tapi Changmin itu berbeda!"

"_What_?"

Yunho menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sofa sembari menghela nafas berat, "Changmin. Dia—menurut pengakuannya, dia anak kami yang datang dari masa depan."

"Masa depan?" Yoochun menyerit bingung, "_it's just l__ike fiction story_. Lalu kalian percaya begitu saja?"

"Awalnya tidak. Tapi entahlah, semua barang-barang di bawanya membuatku dan Jaejoong percaya padanya."

"Aku tak percaya. Bisa saja dia hanya orang yang... _well, crazy_."

Yunho yang mendengar Changmin di bilang gila oleh Yoochun tiba-tiba tersulut emosinya.

"Yak! Dia tidak gila!"

Yoochun yang hampir memasukan kue ke dalam mulutnya, menyerit heran mendengar bentakan Yunho.

"Kenapa kau marah? Memangnya kau mengenal dia sebelumnya?"

Yunho tersentak lalu terdiam, Ia kembali menghela nafas berat, "Aku tak tahu. Entah mengapa aku merasa sangat dekat dengannya. Buktinya kemarin kami mati-matian mencari dirinya."

Yoochun menatap Yunho sembari mengunyah makanannya, "Mungkin hanya kebetulan. Aku tetap tak percaya pada Changmin."

"Yah, ak—"

"_APPAA_~"

Yunho dan Yoochun sontak menatap ke arah Changmin yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Changmin terdiam sejenak menatap Yoochun lalu memekik kaget.

"_OMO_! Park _ahjusshi_!"

"YAK! AKU MASIH MUDA!"

Yunho tertawa keras sedangkan Yoochun menatap Changmin dongkol, Changmin terkekeh pelan.

"_Mianhae_, aku lupa kalau di masa ini umurmu baru 17 tahun." Changmin menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal kikuk. Sedangkan Yoochun mendengus kesal.

"Sudahlah lupakan."

Changmin mendudukan tubuhnya di samping Yunho lalu menatap Yoochun dalam, Yoochun jelas risih di lihat seperti itu.

"Ada apa?"

Changmin menggeleng pelan, "_Aniyo_. Aku hanya berpikir wajah ahjus—."

"Oh, kumohon! AKU MASIH MUDA! Jangan panggil _ahjusshi_! Just call me Yoochun!"

Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti. "Oke. Yoochun. Aku hanya heran, ternyata wajah _ahjusshi_ tak jauh beda saat _ahjusshi_ berumur 30 tahun dengan sekarang."

"Ah~ aku ternyata awet muda." Yoochun tertawa girang.

"Ani. Malah sebaliknya. Muka ahjus—ah, maksudku, Yoochun terlihat tua untuk anak berumur 17 tahun."

Tawa Yunho kembali meledak sedangkan Yoochun menatap Changmin dengan tatapan yang seolah bernafsu untuk menguliti Changmin detik itu juga.

"AKU TAK PERCAYA! KAU PASTI GILA! KAU PENIPU! KAU TAK MUNGKIN BERASAL DARI MASA DEPAN!"  
"Aku bukan penipu! Aku tidak gila! Dan aku benar-benar berasal dari masa depan!" sanggah Changmin tak terima.

"Kau tak punya bukti!"

"ANI! AKU PUNYA!"

Yoochun mendecih, "Tunjukan sekarang!"

Changmin segera meraih tasnya yang ada di dekat sofa lalu mengeluarkan sebuah album kecil, Ia membalik album tersebut lalu mengambil salah satu foto dari album itu.

Changmin memberikan foto itu pada Yoochun. Yoochun tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya saat melihat foto itu.

Foto tersebut memperlihatkan dua orang _namja_ yang tengah berpose 'peace' sembari berangkulan di depan sebuah rumah—yang sedikit berarsitektur aneh. Satu _namja_ yang muda jelas adalah Changmin sedangkan seorang _namja_ di sampingnya mirip sekali dengan Yoochun. Dahi lebar, mata sedikit sipit, senyum playboynya hanya style rambutnya yang berbeda namun Yoochun yakin kalau itu benar-benar sangat mirip dengannya.

"Ini aku?"

Changmin mengangguk cepat. "Itu saat umurmu 28 tahun."

"Ah~ aku tetap keren!"

Changmin dan Yunho memutar bola mata mereka risih mendengar ke-narsisan Yoochun.

"Tapi aku tak percaya hanya dengan satu bukti saja," Yoochun berucap datar sembari mengembalikan foto itu pada Changmin.

Changmin menghela nafas berat lalu kembali membuka album kecil di tangannya, Ia menaruh foto itu pada tempatnya semula dan mengambil satu foto lagi dari album.

Changmin menatap foto yang baru Ia keluarkan sembari memasang seringai di wajahnya.

"Kau pasti senang melihat foto ini."

Changmin memberikan foto itu pada Yoochun yang menyerit bingung mendengar ucapan Changmin.

"Apa maksud..." Yoochun melotot sempurna melihat foto di tangannya, "_OH MY GOD_!"

Changmin menyeringai puas melihat reaksi Yoochun seperti yang Ia perkirakan.

Dalam foto itu terlihat 3 orang; dua _namja_ dan satu _yeoja_. Satu _namja_ jelas adalah Yoochun yang tengah tersenyum lembut—dan itu tak membuat Yoochun kaget, yang membuatnya kaget—atau mungkin terkagum itu adalah sosok _namja_ lain yang sedang Ia rangkul pinggangnya. Sosok _namja_ bermata khas dan berpipi _chubby_ yang tengah tersenyum lebar menatap ke depan.

Yoochun menatap Changmin minta penjelasan sembari menunjuk _namja_ berpipi _chubby_ itu.

"Oh _God_! Katakan padaku, apa ini Junsu?"

Changmin tersenyum lebar lalu mengangguk, "Dia istrimu, Park Junsu."

Yoochun berteriak bahagia, "Istriku? OMG! JUNSU JADI ISTRIKU!"

Changmin hanya terkekeh melihat reaksi Yoochun. Jaejoong yang baru saja berada di ruang tamu sehabis mencuci piring, menatap Yoochun bingung.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya bingung. Yoochun menatap Jaejoong berbinar.

"Jae! Dengar! Anak ini benar-benar dari masa depan! Kau tahu, dia bilang Junsu akan menjadi istriku! Menjadi milikku!"

Jaejoong melirik foto yang di pegang Yoochun lalu tersenyum, "Baguslah, tapi... siapa anak ini?"

Yoochun yang tengah tersenyum lebar segera menatap kembali foto yang dipegangnya. Terlalu fokus pada _namja_ yang tengah di rangkulnya—Junsu, Ia jadi tidak menyadari kalau ada seorang _yeoja_ kecil di dalam gendongan Junsu. Anak kecil yang memiliki jidat lebar seperti Yoochun namun memiliki pipi _chubby_ dan bentuk mulut seperti Junsu.

"Eng, Min, anak ini, siapa?"

Changmin menghentikan kegiatan mengunyahnya sejenak, "Dia Chunhwa. Park Chunhwa. Anakmu dan Junsu."

"ANAK!?" baik Jaejoong, Yoochun maupun Yunho berteriak tak percaya mendengar ucapan Changmin.

Yunho dan Jaejoong berebutan melihat foto di tangan Yoochun yang masih belum sadar dari kekagetannya.

"Tunggu. Anak ini sangat sempurna. Ah, tidak maksudku, fisiknya sangat mirip dengan Yoochun dan Junsu, bagaimana bisa Yoochun dan Junsu mendapatkan anak angkat se—,"

Changmin menggeleng pelan membuat Jaejoong menghentikan ucapannya dan menatap Changmin heran.

"Tidak. Dia lahir dari rahim Junsu sendiri."

"WHAT?!" Yunho berteriak keras sedangkan Jaejoong melongo kaget.

"Kenapa kalian kaget? Aku juga lahir dari rahim _Umma_ kok."

"RAHIMKU!?" kini gantian Jaejoong yang berteriak keras sedangkan Yunho gantian melongo kaget.

"Tunggu!" Yoochun menggeser Yunho dan Jaejoong dari hadapannya lalu menatap Changmin tak mengerti.

"Rahim katamu? Bagaimana bisa, Junsu kan laki-laki, sama juga seperti Jaejoong."

"Uh. Bagaimana aku menjelaskan pada kalian. Aung, oke, aku juga pernah bertanya hal ini padamu, Yoochun," Yoochun menunjuk dirinya tak mengerti, "dirimu di masa depan," Yoochun menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, "kau berkata padaku kalau istrimu," Yoochun mesem-mesem tak jelas mendengar kata 'istrimu', "dan _Umma_ diberkahi kelebihan. Kelebihan memiliki rahim di tubuh mereka."

Jaejoong terdiam, tanpa sadar Ia mengusap perut ratanya dan tanpa mengetahui kalau Yunho menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sukar di tebak. Yoochun terdiam memproses ucapan Changmin. Benar kata Yunho, walaupun logika tak bisa membenarkan namun segala bukti yang Changmin tunjukan benar-benar mengungkapkan kalau Changmin benar-benar berasal dari masa depan.

"Apa kau benar-benar berasal dari masa depan?"

Changmin mengangguk yakin menjawab pertanyaan Yoochun. Yoochun sejenak menatap dalam Changmin, Ia lalu menatap Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Hey, Jung, Jae, bisakah aku bawa anak ini keluar?"

Yunho dan Jaejoong menyerit bingung, "Untuk apa?" tanya Yunho.

Yoochun menggeleng lalu menunjuk Changmin dengan ibu jarinya, "Ani, aku hanya risih melihat _style_ bajunya."

Jaejoong dan Yunho menatap Changmin yang kini sudah kembali memakai baju alumuniumnya lalu mengangguk berjamaah.

"Baiklah. Eng, tunggu sebentar."

Yunho beranjak ke arah celana _jeans_nya yang sedang di jemur di sudut ruangan, Ia merogoh salah satu kantong j_eans_nya dan mengambil dompetnya. Ia kembali ke ruang tamu. Setelah itu Ia mengambil satu kartu kreditnya.

"Gunakan kartu ini untuk membeli barang-barang Changmin."

Jaejoong segera menahan tangan Yunho yang ingin memberikan kartu itu pada Yoochun. Yunho menatap Jaejoong tak mengerti.

"Tunggu. Kenapa kau yang membayar barang-barang Changmin? Aku juga ingin membayarnya, bagaimanapun juga Changmin 'kan anakku!" Jaejoong berucap tak terima, bagaimanapun Ia merasa tak enak melihat Yunho menggunakan uangnya walaupun itu untuk Changmin.

Yunho tersenyum lalu perlahan menggenggam tangan Jaejoong yang menahan tangannya. Jaejoong menatap tangannya yang terasa hangat lalu menatap Yunho yang menatapnya.

"Kau merasa tak enak 'eoh? Kau lupa kalau aku juga orang tua Changmin? Dan aku _Appa_ sedangkan kau _Umma_, jadi aku lebih bertanggung jawab pada Changmin." Jaejoong menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang entah kenapa memerah. Yunho mengacak surai pirang Jaejoong, Yunho sedikit tersentak saat merasakan lembutnya rambut Jaejoong.

Yunho segera menatap dan memberikan kartu kreditnya pada Yoochun untuk mencegah dirinya semakin tenggelam pada kelembutan rambut Jaejoong.

Yoochun entah kenapa tak peduli dengan kekikukan Yunho dan Jaejoong di hadapannya, Ia lebih fokus memperhatikan Changmin.

"Baiklah. Kami pergi dulu." Yoochun beranjak terlebih dahulu.

"_Appa_, _Umma_, Min pergi dulu ya!" pamit Changmin, Jaejoong mendongak menatap Changmin lalu tersenyum kecil, "Hati-hati di jalan, ne!"

Changmin menjawab dengan gumaman pasti sebelum Ia menutup pintu rumah Jaejoong. Changmin lalu menghampiri Yoochun yang tengah menunggunya sembari bersandar pada mobil hitamnya yang terparkir di depan rumah Jaejoong.

Yoochun dan Changmin perlahan meninggalkan rumah Jaejoong. Mereka berdua tidak berucap sepatah katapun di dalam mobil, hanya suara kunyahan Changmin yang tengah sibuk memakan keripik kentang dan lantunan lagu DBSK yang terputar dari _music player_ di mobil ini.

Changmin menyerit heran ketika tiba-tiba Yoochun menepikan mobilnya dan mematikan _music player_nya.

"Apa sudah sampai?"

Yoochun menggeleng.

"Lalu kenapa berhenti?"

Yoochun sejenak terdiam lalu menatap Changmin serius.

"Apa tujuanmu?"

"Huh?"

Yoochun menarik nafas dalam, "Aku tahu kau masih bocah, namun... tak mungkin kau pergi ke masa ini tanpa alasan."

Changmin terdiam lalu tersenyum kecil—senyum kecil yang terlihat menyedihkan. Ia tahu kalau Yoochun pasti mencurigainya, walaupun dia seorang anak nakal, tapi otaknya sangat encer, terbukti saat Ia dewasa Ia menjadi seorang ilmuwan sukses.

"Jadi... Apa tujuanmu?"

Changmin menatap Yoochun masih dengan senyuman miris di wajahnya.

"Aku ingin..."

.

.

.

**TBC or Delete**

**.**

**.**

**.**

HYAH! INI APAA!? *histeris*

_Mianhae_, saya kembali membawa FF—yang lagi-lagi, masih—abal ini. :(

_Mianhae_ saya update lama, mianhae Chapter ini lebih pendek, saya sibuk dengan PKL dan tugas-tugas sekolah yang menggerogoti saya TAT

Saya minta maaf karena saya gak bisa mengirimkan **Surat Cinta**(_Red: balasan review_) pada kalian, karena saya lagi download T concert –DBSK koneksi saya jadi lemot + saya lagi nyuri-nyuri waktu -.-v

Saya sangat senang karena respons positif kalian *_hug_ satu-satu. Ah~ pada penasaran alasan Changmin datang ya? Tenang saja bentar lagi ke ungkap kok~ saya gak mau buat banyak chapter kok, saya tersiksa dengan FF chapter-an sih DX

Yoosu? Ah! *Shipper mode on* SAYA JUGA INGIIIN! Apalagi kemarin saya baru geliat _sexy dance_ YooSuMin di acara yang ga saya tahu! OMG! Aah! Tapi sialnya saya susah nyaris _timing_ yang pas buat masukin Yoosu momentnya TTATT

Um, buat yang bertanya-tanya tentang bajunya Changmin, tahun Changmin dateng dan style Yoochun. Baju Changmin itu... Aung... kaya baju astronot cuma ga pake akuarium ikan di kepala(?) plus lebih trendi lagi, yah... 10/12 dari baju Changmin pas **MV Android**—Cuma banyakin lagi kelap-kelip alumunium ~ XDD, Changmin dateng dari 17 tahun yang akan datang, jadi... kalo _setting_ ambil tahun 2013 maka Changmin dateng tahun 2013+17=2030 gitu ._.

Yoochun gak terlalu berandal kok~ cuma pake anting dan baju di keluarin aja. Beda sama Jaejoong yang dipirang rambutnya, ditindik kupingnya, pake baju berantakan, sering bolos, Bener-bener berandal deh.

Ung, **iru iru g**_-san_ bertanya tentang urutan nama ya, um, itu semata-mata karena saya lebih enak manggil Jaejoong dengan _Umma_ Jae bukan Jae _Umma_, sedangkan Yunho, saya lebih _sreg_ manggil dia _Appa_ Yun, _mianhae_, tapi lain kali saya coba memperbaikinya~

**Iasshine**_-san_ juga mengingatkan saya tentang penggunaan marga, _gomen_, saya terbiasa selalu merubah nama marga—dalam setiap FF saya—kalau tokoh saya sudah menikah. _Mianhae_ saya memang tidak mengerti dengan urutan dan aturan penggunaan marga. Tapi karena sudah kepalang basah saya tak bisa mengubah marga dalam FF ini. Mohon pengertiannya ya reader-deul TxT

Ah, saya ucapkan terima kasih banyaaaaaak untuk review, like, fav, follow, Reader-deul, _gomawo_ ne. saya bahagia FF abal saya ini mendapat reaksi positif :')

**Surat cinta** yang tak tertuliskan untuk ::

**ChoiMinhoANAE || Achan || Hana - Kara || RaniWookofRandah || aoi ao || pumpkinsparkyumin || Lady Ze || Dipa Woon || Taeripark ||kim eun neul || park hyojoon ||juuunchan || merry jung || Gyujiji || ifa. || jema agassi || JungJaema || KJhwang || KJhwang || diya1013 || zhe || Kyuhyuk07 || Chris1004 || toki4102 || ajid yunjae || PhantoMiRotiC || bumkeyk || hyukkie-chan || Princess yunjae || YeChun || iru iru g || BambiJung || mrshelmet || Guest || Pipinkyuu || Nony || Yjboo || manize83 || nunoel31 || yzj84 || Himawari Ezuki || jongwookie || jung neul neul || haru-chan || Kim Selena || futari chan || iasshine || Edelweis || Vic89 || danactebh || dhiniekim || ImekaJung || abilhikmah || KimYcha Kyuu|| And all reader**

Dan selalu...

Untuk membangkitkan semangat saya untuk update cepet atau nulis lanjutan FF ini, saya butuh review~

Singkatnya: Makin banyak review, kemungkinan saya update cepet makin ada. /kicked

Well, YJS and Reader-deul mind to review? *Ducky(?) eyes bareng Junsu*


	4. Chapter 4

"Apa tujuanmu?"

"Huh?"

Yoochun menarik nafas dalam, "Aku tahu kau masih bocah, namun... tak mungkin kau pergi ke masa ini tanpa alasan."

Changmin terdiam lalu tersenyum kecil—senyum kecil yang terlihat menyedihkan. Ia tahu kalau Yoochun pasti mencurigainya, walaupun dia seorang anak nakal, tapi otaknya sangat encer, terbukti saat Ia dewasa Ia menjadi seorang ilmuwan sukses.

"Jadi... Apa tujuanmu?"

Changmin menatap Yoochun masih dengan senyuman miris di wajahnya.

"Aku ingin..."

.

.

.

**BLUE DAFFODIL**

**Han Rae**

_Mianhae..._

_**Warning**__ :: Typo (s), YUNJAE Couple as Main Character, Shonen Ai, Pointless, Gaje._

_**Rate**__ :: T_

**Jung (U-Know) Yunho **dan** Kim (Jung) (Hero) Jaejoong **milik_**GOD**_**, Their Parents, DBSK, TVXQ, Tohoshinki, JYJ **dan** YJS**

**Park (Micky) Yoochun**, **Kim (Park) (Xiah) Junsu** dan **Shim (Jung) (Max) Changmin **as **Supporting role**

**Dont Like Dont Read**

Please press back button...

Flame Allowed* but with solution too...

_Jika kalian merasa ini adalah JUNK fic / Tidak pantas berada di Sub Screenplay, dengan lapang dada saya akan menghapusnya..._

**Review Please...**

.

**Now Playing;**

**All Alone - Jaejoong || W - JYJ**

.

.

.

**Future Child**

**[**_**Chapter 4**_**]**

_._

.

.

Changmin menunduk dalam, Ia memeras kantung keripik kentang di tangannya. Ia ragu dan takut untuk memberi tahu Yoochun.

Yoochun menatap Changmin khawatir. Dari melihat wajahnya saja Yoochun tahu kalau 'misi' yang sedang Changmin jalankan benar-benar berat.

**Puk!**

Changmin mendongak menatap Yoochun ketika Yoochun menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Aku mengerti kalau ini berat, tapi katakan saja padaku. Mungkin, aku bisa membantumu."

Changmin menatap Yoochun dalam lalu tersenyum miris. Kebaikan Yoochun tak berubah, sama seperti masa depan, hanya Yoochun yang bisa mengerti Changmin dengan baik.

"Aku ingin agar aku tak terlahir di dunia."

Yoochun mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Apa maksudmu? Bukannya kau bahagia terlahir di dunia?"

Changmin kembali menunduk. "Aku bahagia, sangat bahagia malah."

"Lalu kenapa?"

Changmin terdiam cukup lama sebelum Ia menatap ke kaca mobil, "Aku sudah memberatkan _Umma_. Sudah cukup _Umma_ tersiksa akan masa lalunya, aku tak mau kehadiranku menjadi benalu bagi _Umma_ di masa depan."

Yoochun menatap Changmin tak mengerti, "Tersiksa akan masa lalunya? Maksudmu apa?"

Changmin menghela nafas dalam, "Karena _Appa_."

"Maksudmu... Yunho?"

Changmin mengangguk.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Yunho?"

"Aku tak tahu."

"Huh?"

Changmin menunduk lalu kembali menggeleng.

"Aku terus bertanya padamu tapi kau tak pernah mau menjawabnya. Saat aku bertanya pada _Umma_, _Umma_ hanya akan diam dan beringsut pergi dan menangis di kamar. Aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi."

Yoochun terdiam menatap Changmin.

"Kau berbohong padaku."

Changmin mendongak menatap Yoochun terkejut, "Aku tidak membohongimu!"

Yoochun menatap ke arah depan lalu menghidupkan mobilnya kembali, "Kau memang tidak berbohong soal reaksiku dan reaksi Jae saat kau tanyakan tentang hal itu, tapi kau berbohong kalau kau tidak mengerti."

"Aku memang tid—"

"Ya. Kau memang tidak mengerti, tapi, itu sebelum kau melakukan riset sendiri 'kan?"

Changmin membatu, ucapan Yoochun seratus persen benar. Tanpa di ketahui siapa 'pun Ia melakukan pencarian tentang masa lalu _Umma_-nya. Yoochun di masa depan saja tak mengetahuinya—mungkin, tapi kenapa bisa Yoochun di masa ini bisa mengetahuinya?

"B-bagaimana bisa kau tahu?"

Yoochun tersenyum kecil lalu melajukan mobilnya, "Aku tahu kau bukanlah orang bodoh yang mau melompati dimensi waktu tanpa data yang pasti. Yah, otak pintar Yunho pasti terwariskan padamu."

Changmin menatap Yoochun yang fokus menatap jalan di depannya.

"Kau tidak bertanya padaku alasan yang sebenarnya?"

Yoochun tersenyum, "Tidak perlu."

Changmin mengerutkan keningnya, "Huh?"

"Aku tahu ini hal yang berat. Aku tak bisa memaksamu untuk bicara padaku. Biarkan kau sendiri yang nanti bicara padaku. Tapi ingat!"

Yoochun melirik Changmin sekilas, "Jangan pernah kau merasa tak enak padaku! Bagaimanapun _Umma_-mu adalah temanku, jadi aku wajib membantunya."

Changmin tersenyum lalu terkekeh pelan, "Gomawo. Beruntung Junsu memiliki pendamping sepertimu."

Yoochun tertawa girang dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah, "Yeah. Sangat beruntung aku bisa memiliki _namja_ sepertinya."

Yoochun menghentikan laju mobilnya ketika _traffic lamp_ berwarna merah, Ia menatap Changmin penuh harap.

"Hey, katakan padaku apapun yang kau ketahui tentang Junsu!"

Changmin tersenyum lebar. Baik masa depan maupun masa lalu, Yoochun tetap sama—sama-sama _excited_ tentang seorang _namja_ bernama Kim Junsu.

. . .

**BRAK!**

"AKU PULAAANGGG!" teriakan melengking itu terdengar di seluruh penjuru rumah setelah bunyi pintu yang di buka—atau mungkin di dobrak.

Yunho yang tengah berada di ruang tamu sembari membaca buku berserta Jaejoong yang tengah berselonjor malas di lantai menatap pintu masuk. Senyum merekah di kedua wajah berbeda bentuk itu ketika melihat sang 'anak' telah kembali.

Changmin dengan senyuman yang belum luntur dari wajahnya, segera memeluk Yunho sekilas lalu memeluk Jaejoong manja. Entah mengapa Yunho merasa kesal melihat Changmin bergelayut manja di lengan Jaejoong.

"Ya! Ya! Berhenti cemburu pada Changmin, Jung!"

Yunho mendelik pada Yoochun, "Aku tak cemburu!"

"_Whatever_! Sekarang cepat bantu aku mengeluarkan barang-barang belanjaan Changmin! Dia membobol habis kartu kreditmu!"

Yunho mengambil enam plastik belanjaan di tangan Yoochun lalu mengerutkan dahi, "Alat mandi dan... kenapa banyak sekali makanan?"

Yoochun mengangguk lalu menunjuk mobilnya, "Kau tahu? Dia belanja makanan seperti kesetanan. Masih banyak kantung-kantung berisi makanan di mobil."

Setelah menaruh ke-enam plastik belanjaan Changmin, Yunho mengikuti Yoochun yang kembali ke mobil.

"Lalu pakaiannya?"

"Dia beli kok." Yoochun mengeluarkan delapan plastik belanjaan dan memberikannya pada Yunho. Delapan plastik yang dominan berisi makanan.

"Dia juga membelikan beberapa set untukmu." Yoochun kembali memasuki mobilnya lalu mengeluarkan sepuluh _shopping bag_ berbagai warna.

"Tapi tetap saja..." Yoochun mengunci mobilnya lalu menatap Yunho horor, "perbandingan belanjaan makanan dengan pakaiannya sangat jauh!"

Yoochun mendesis kesal, "Kau harus tahu capeknya aku menemaninya belanja! Hish... sangaaaat menyebalkan. Lebih baik aku menemani _yeoja_ belanja daripada harus menemaninya! Gak _Umma_ gak anak sama saja nafsu belanjanya! Gila!"

Yunho tertawa geli mendengar gerutuan Yoochun. Entah mengapa Yunho merasa penasaran akan nafsu belanja Changmin.

Yoochun melirik Yunho lalu menyeringai, "Kapan-kapan coba kau ajak Jae belanja. Kau pasti akan tahu apa yang aku rasakan!"

Yunho hanya mengangkat bahunya tak peduli sembari menaruh plastik-plastik belanjaan itu di dapur.

"Oya, aku punya kabar baik untuk kalian." Yoochun yang baru saja bersandar pada sofa kembali menegakan badannya ketika Ia teringat sesuatu. Yunho yang baru kembali dari dapur duduk di samping Jaejoong.

"Kabar baik apa?" tanya Yunho penasaran.

"Anak kalian menang beasiswa."

Jaejoong dan Yunho mengerutkan dahi, "Beasiswa dari mana?"

"Tadi di mal, Changmin sempat menghilang dari pengawasanku."

"Hilang?" Yunho melotot garang pada Yoochun.

"Berhenti memelototiku Jung! Aku berhasil menemukannya kok!"

"Kau pasti ganjen pada _yeoja_ kan? Sampai tidak memperhatikan Changmin," selidik Jaejoong sembari menyipitkan matanya.

"Aku tidak ganjen pada _yeoja_ kok!" bantah Yoochun. Jaejoong masih menatap Yoochun tajam.

"Apa benar yang di katakan Yoochun, Changmin?" tanya Yunho.

Changmin yang sedang mengemut permen lolipop menggeleng, "Bohong. Min_-ie_ pergi karena Min_-ie_ bosan menunggu Yoochun selesai merayu SPG."

Yoochun menelan ludahnya sementara Yunho dan Jaejoong semakin menatapnya kesal.

"Akan aku adukan pada Junsu!"

Mata Yoochun membulat, "YAK! JANGAN! AISH! KENAPA JADI MEMBAHAS HAL INI!"

Yoochun mengacak rambutnya sementara Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya mendengus kesal.

"Baiklah. Sekarang coba kau jelaskan lagi."

Yoochun menghela nafas lemas, "Oke. Jadi, setelah berkeliling aku menemukannya sedang berdiri di tengah panggung sedang menerima beberapa piala, dan tak sengaja salah satu petinggi universitas melihat dia menang olimpiade yang kebetulan sedang di adakan di mal itu."

"Olimpiade?"

Yoochun mengangguk, "Olimpiade ilmu pengetahuan; Fiska, Matematika, dan bahasa Inggris. Dan kalian tahu, dia menang SEMUA kejuruan olimpiade dengan NILAI SEMPURNA! _Hell_! Otaknya sangat encer!"

"WHAT!? NILAI SEMPURNA!?" Jaejoong memekik kaget lalu menatap Changmin sebal—_well_, tak bisa dipungkiri dia iri akan kepintaran anaknya itu.

"Kepintaran Yunho jelas turun pada Changmin."

"Yeah. Untung dia tidak tertularmu," ejek Yunho sembari memeletkan lidahnya pada Jaejoong.

"Yak! Apa maksudmu!? Akh! Awas saja kalau dia sampai tertular mesummu!"

"YAK! BERAPA KALI AKU BILANG AKU TIDAK MESUM!"

"KAU MESUM!"

"KAU BAHKAN TAK PUNYA BUKTI!"

"ITU TERLIHAT DARI WAJAHMU TAU!"

"WAJA—"

"HYAAAAA! CUKUP! _STOP IT_!" Yoochun berteriak frustrasi sembari menutup telinganya. Ia mendelik ke arah Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Tidak bosan apa kalian beradu mulut terus?"

Yunho dan Jaejoong saling berhadapan lalu tak lama kemudian memalingkan muka kesal. Yoochun menghela nafas berat sembari mengusap kasar wajahnya.

"Now... Daripada kalian bertengkar tak jelas seperti itu lebih baik kalian pikirkan untuk memasukan Changmin ke universitas Toho."

Yunho dan Jaejoong serentak menatap Yoochun dengan mata yang membulat sempurna.

"UNIVERSITAS TOHO!?"

Yoochun mengangguk sedangkan Yunho dan Jaejoong mengerang.

"ITU UNIV YANG KU INCAARR!" teriak Yunho gemas.

"AKU MENGINCAR JURUSAN SENINYAA!" kini Jaejoong memekik keras sembari mengguncangkan tubuh Changmin sedangkan Changmin hanya mengemut permennya tak peduli akan reaksi kedua orang tuanya.

Yoochun menghela nafas berat melihat prilaku satu 'keluarga' di hadapannya itu, tapi Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum geli melihat ke bahagian yang menguar dari mereka.

Merasa menjadi 'obat nyamuk' dadakan, Yoochun akhirnya pamit pulang.

"Changmin, jangan lupa katakan apa yang ShunHwa_-sshi_ katakan padamu pada orang tuamu," pesan Yoochun sebelum Ia pergi.

Yunho dan Jaejoong serentak menatap Changmin bingung.

"Siapa ShunHwa?" kor Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Changmin terdiam lalu tiba-tiba mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Nanti saja Min_-ie_ ceritakan. Min_-ie_ sekarang lapar. Min_-ie_ mau makaaan~"

Yunho dan Jaejoong jaw drop lalu saling bertatapan dan tertawa kecil.

"_Arraso_. Tapi sebelum makan kamu mandi dulu, Min-ie. Aku siapkan makanan, kamu mandi dulu sama Yunho sana!" Jaejoong mendorong Changmin dan Yunho, namun tiba-tiba Changmin menatap Jaejoong heran.

"Kenapa _Umma_ bilang 'Aku' sama Min_-ie_? _Umma_ 'kan _Umma_ Min_-ie_ dan kenapa _Umma_ panggil _Appa_ 'Yunho'? _Umma_ cukup panggil _Appa_ '_Appa_' 'kan?"

Jaejoong cengo, dia menatap Changmin bingung, otaknya tak bisa memproses ucapan Changmin yang—menurutnya—terlalu terbelit-belit. Yunho menatap wajah Jaejoong geli.

"Aish. Maksudnya saat di depannya kau panggil dirimu '_Umma_' dan panggil aku '_Appa_'," jelas Yunho sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

"P-panggil kau _Appa_? Jangan berca—" ucapan Jaejoong terhenti ketika Ia merasakan tatapan memohon dari Changmin.

Changmin menatap Jaejoong dengan mata yang membesar dan sedikit berair. Bahkan blink-blink dapat dilihat di sekeliling wajah memohonnya itu. Entah mengapa Jaejoong heran kenapa anak _evil_ seperti Changmin bisa mempunyai _puppy eyes_ yang sangat menggemaskan.

Jaejoong mengerang pelan, "Aish! _Arraso_!"

Senyum lebar merekah di wajah Changmin.

"Sekarang Min_-ie_ mandi dulu sama..." Jaejoong menatap Yunho kikuk, "...sama ukh... A-_Appa_. _Umma_ akan memasak di dapur, oke?"

Changmin mengangguk cepat lalu menarik Yunho ke kamar kedua orang tua Jaejoong.

**BLAM!**

Bunyi tertutupnya pintu kamar kedua orang tua Jaejoong sontak membuat helaan nafas keluar dari mulut Jaejoong. Jaejoong mendudukan dirinya di kursi meja makan lemas. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya lalu kembali menghela nafas. Ia membuka telapak tangannya lalu kembali menatap ke arah kamar kedua orang tuanya.

"Aish... aku ini kenapa 'sih?" gumam Jaejoong sembari mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya yang memerah. Ia mendesis frustrasi.

"AAAH! Jaejoong! Kembalilah! Ayo tarik nafas... huuuf... keluarkan... fuuuuh. Tenangkan dirimu dan ayo memasak!" Jaejoong menenangkan dirinya sembari menepuk kedua pipinya sembari berjalan ke bilik dapur, Ia sempat melirik kembali ke arah kamar kedua orang tuanya sebelum Ia tenggelam ke dalam acara memasaknya.

. . .

Changmin benar-benar merasa sangat amat lapar setelah Ia keluar dari kamar mandi dan disambut aroma lezat masakan Jaejoong. Changmin hampir saja menerjang keluar tanpa mengenakan pakaian saking bernafsunya Ia untuk memakan masakan Jaejoong. Tapi, berhubung _Appa_ kita satu ini tak mau adanya pertumpahan darah dari hidung(?) jika Changmin keluar dengan keadaan telanjang, oke, **te-lan-jang**, Ia segera menahan anaknya itu dan memberi wejangan pada Changmin kalau 'keluar dengan keadaan telanjang itu gak baik kecuali udah gede(?)'. Akhirnya, dengan air liur yang tiada hentinya menetes /di-slaped Changmin/ Changmin memakai pakaiannya.

Tak bisa dipungkiri kalau Yunho juga merasa sangat tergoda dengan aroma masakan Jaejoong, perutnya entah mengapa merasa sangat lapar. Mungkin Ia tertular kelaparan Changmin(?).

Tak perlu lama-lama, Yunho—yang di seret Changmin—berserta Changmin keluar dari kamar dan menuju dapur. Air liur Changmin semakin deras menetes melihat beberapa macam makanan tersaji di atas meja. Untung saja tadi Ia sempatkan untuk membeli bahan makanan untuk persediaan Jaejoong.

Berbeda dengan Changmin yang menatap bernafsu macam-macam makanan di atas meja, Yunho malah mengacuhkan makanan itu dan menatap ke bilik dapur, tepatnya Ia menatap ke arah seseorang yang tengah memunggunginya.

Yunho tak mengerti. Entah mengapa di pandangannya, Jaejoong yang tengah memasak dengan menggunakan celemek hijau terang terlihat sangat menyilaukan, sangat memukau, sangat indah. Tanpa sadar senyum kecil terlukis di wajahnya bersamaan dengan rasa hangat yang membuat jantungnya berdesir lembut.

"Ah? Kalian sudah selesai?"

**Deg!**

Yunho terperangah ketika melihat Jaejoong berbalik dengan senyum ceria di wajahnya, menatap Yunho langsung dengan mata hitam besarnya. Entah mata Yunho terhalang apa sampai tak menyadari kalau mata Jaejoong benar-benar indah. Rasanya, Ia tersedot masuk ke dalam manik hitam kelam itu.

Jaejoong menghilangkan senyumannya ketika merasakan pandangan seseorang padanya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Yunho yang terdiam menatapnya. Wajah Jaejoong sontak menghangat. Detak jantung yang tadi sempat kembali normal kini kembali menggila hanya karena melihat Yunho dengan setelan kasualnya. Tak mau berlama-lama dengan pemandangan—yang menurut Jaejoong—gila itu, Jaejoong segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja makan.

Yunho terkesiap melihat pergerakan Jaejoong yang sontak membuat dirinya tertarik dari buaian manik hitam Jaejoong. Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, mencoba mengusir bayang-bayang wajah Jaejoong dari benaknya.

Jaejoong menaruh makanan yang baru selesai Ia masak ke atas meja lalu menatap Changmin dan tersenyum geli melihat raut muka kelaparan Changmin.

"Min_-ie_, kalau mau makan cepat cuci tangan sana! Ajak _Appa_ juga _ne_?"

Changmin mengangguk antusias lalu menyeret Yunho yang masih menggelengkan kepala ke arah wastafel.

"Keringkan tanganmu, Changmin!" teriak Yunho ketika Changmin langsung saja _cap-cus_(?) tanpa mengeringkan tangannya.

Changmin lari di tempat sembari menatap Yunho dengan mem_pout_ingkan bibirnya. Yunho menatap Changmin geli sembari mengeringkan tangan Changmin dengan serbet. Setelah kering Changmin kembali berlari ke meja makan dan duduk tenang dengan sendok dan garpu yang sudah di pegangnya. Changmin menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan seperti binatang yang minta di beri makan.

Jaejoong tersenyum lalu memberikan sepiring nasi dengan porsi jumbo untuk Changmin. Changmin menerima piring itu dengan suka cita lalu mengambil lauk-lauk di hadapannya.

"Segini cukup Yun?"

**Yun?**

Yunho sontak melongo kaget mendengar kata 'Yun' yang terucap dari mulut Jaejoong. Nada suara suara Jaejoong saat mengucapkan 'Yun' benar-benar terdengar manis. Ah, tanpa terasa wajah Yunho menghangat.

"Yun? _Gwaenchana_?"

Yunho sontak tersadar dari alam lamunannya, Yunho tersenyum kikuk lalu mengangguk pelan sembari menerima piring yang sudah Jaejoong isikan nasi. Jaejoong mengambil bagiannya lalu mengambil lauk di hadapannya.

"_Umma_, tolong pisahkan ikannya dari duri~" rengek Changmin sembari menunjuk ikan goreng saus tiram yang dimasak Jaejoong. Jaejoong mengangguk lalu mengambil ikan itu, dengan teliti Ia memisahkan duri-duri dari ikan itu dan menaruh ikan yang bebas dari duri ke piring Changmin.

Yunho menatap pergerakan tangan Jaejoong yang tengah memenuhi rengekan Changmin. Entah mengapa Ia juga ingin mendapatkan ikan tanpa duri dari Jaejoong. Bukannya Ia manja, dia biasa saja kalau memakan ikan dengan duri, Ia tak malas memisahkan duri dari ikan yang dimakannya, namun, hanya saja, entahlah, dia hanya ingin.

Yunho membuka mulutnya tapi kembali menutup mulutnya. Baru saja kata 'Kim' ingin terlempar dari mulutnya, namun entah mengapa Ia ragu memanggil Jaejoong dengan sebutan 'Kim'. Hey, Jaejoong saja sudah memanggilnya 'Yun' apakah salah kalau Yunho ingin memanggil Jaejoong dengan nama aslinya?

"J-Jae, aku juga mau ikannya dong." Sedikit tergagap saat mengucapkan 'Jae', Yunho memaki dirinya dalam hati. Kenapa hanya mengucapkan 'Jae' saja membuat lidahnya kelu?

Jaejoong mendongak menatap Yunho tak percaya. Apa tadi kupingnya salah mendengar. Yunho memanggilnya dengan namanya, 'Jae'? 'Jae'?!

"Jae! Aku juga mau ikannya~"

Jaejoong terperangah. 'Jae' lagi! Dia tak salah dengar! Ia segera menunduk mencoba kembali fokus dengan ikan di tangannya untuk menyembunyikan pipinya yang entah mengapa terasa hangat saat Ia mendengar namanya—benar-benar namanya, bukan marganya, terucap dari mulut Yunho. Ah, Jaejoong mengelak dia merasakan senang. Oke, Jaejoong_-ah_, kalau kau tidak senang kenapa kau tersenyum-senyum seperti itu 'eoh?

"A-_Arraso_. Ini." Jaejoong menaruh ikan tanpa duri di piring Yunho tanpa menatap Yunho sedikit 'pun. Yunho menatap Jaejoong geli, terlihat jelas kalau Jaejoong sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"_Umma_! Tambah!"

Jaejoong yang ingin memasukan nasi ke mulutnya menatap Changmin tak percaya. Perasaan baru 10 menit yang lalu Jaejoong memberikan porsi jumbo ke anaknya itu, tapi sekarang sudah minta tambah? Ckck, nafsu makannya terwariskan dari siapa sih?

"Hey, Min, bisa kau jelaskan tentang ShunHwa?" tanya Yunho saat Jaejoong baru selesai menambahkan nasi ke piring Changmin.

"Hunghwa?" tanya Changmin dengan mulut penuh makanan. Jaejoong memukul tangan Changmin dengan sendok yang dipegangnya.

"Kunyah dulu!" ingat Jaejoong saat Changmin menatapnya kesal.

"Ung~," Changmin mengunyah cepat makanan di mulutnya, sehingga pipinya yang bergembung bergerak cepat dengan lucunya. Jaejoong terkikik geli melihat pergerakan pipi Changmin.

"Jadi," Changmin berhenti sejenak untuk minum, "ShunHwa_-sshi_ adalah _ahjusshi_ yang menawari Min kuliah di Universitas Toho."

Jaejoong dan Yunho mengangguk sembari menyuap makanan mereka.

"ShunHwa _ahjusshi_ bilang untuk melegalkan beasiswa Min, Min harus menghadapnya bersama kedua orang Min. Katanya Shun—"

"BWOH!?"

"YAK! Jaejoong! Telan dulu baru teriak! Aish!"

Jaejoong hanya bisa nyengir mendengar dumelan Yunho yang terkena semburan makanan yang tengah Ia makan.

"Hish, kenapa kau teriak?"

Jaejoong menggigit sendok yang dipegangnya, "Changmin bilang dia harus menghadap ShunHwa dengan orang tuanya kan?"

Yunho mengangguk.

Jaejoong melirik Yunho lalu semakin menggigit sendok, "Orang tuanya itu kau dan aku kan, Yun?"

Yunho mengangguk lagi, Ia kini mulai kembali menikmati makanannya.

Jaejoong menunduk dalam, "...lalu apa kita akan muncul seperti ini?"

Yunho menyerit, "Apa maksudmu?"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan mata besar hitamnya yang sedikit berair—yang tentu membuat Yunho mendadak merasa gugup. Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya semakin kuat, "K-kau dan aku kan sama-sama _namja_..."

Yunho terdiam sejenak, "Ya, lalu kenapa?"

Manik hitam Jaejoong membulat sempurna, "YAK! APA MAKSUDMU!?"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong aneh, "Ya memang kenapa? Memang ada masalah dengan gender kita?"

Jaejoong mengacak rambutnya frustrasi, "Tentu saja masalah! His, apa pandangan orang-orang kalau tahu orang tua Changmin ternyata pasangan _namja_!"

"Min_-ie_ gak masalah dengan itu 'kok, _Umma_."

Jaejoong menatap Changmin cepat lalu menggeleng, "_Aniyo_! _Umma_ tak mau kau di ejek!"

"Ya kalau tak mau ketahuan, kau berarti harus menyamar sebagai _yeoja_," ujar Yunho santai.

Jaejoong mendelik tak suka pada Yunho, "Kenapa harus aku?"

"Lalu kau pikir siapa lagi? Aku? Coba saja kau bayangkan aku dengan pakaian _yeoja_."

Jaejoong terdiam. Di alam fantasinya, Ia mulai membayangkan Yunho dengan make-up tebal sedang tersenyum lebar dan menggunakan pakaian renda-renda yang terlihat saaaaanggaaaaat tak pantas dengan badan kekarnya. Persis banci jadi-jadian. Udah banci, jadi-jadian pula.

"Ukh. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku mual," lirih Jaejoong sembari menutup mulutnya.

Yunho mengangguk anggukan kepalanya, "Nah. Sekarang kau pasti mengerti kan kenapa harus kau yang menjadi _yeoja_, lagipula kau itu _Umma_ Changmin dan aku _Appa_nya."

Jaejoong mem_pout_kan bibirnya kesal, "Ukh... kenapa harus aku..."

"Jika aku yang pura-pura jadi _yeoja_, kau mau Changmin dikatain punya _Umma_ banci apa?"

Jaejoong menggeleng lalu menghela nafas berat, "Baiklah, aku yang akan jadi _yeoja_."

Yunho tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban pasrah Jaejoong. "Min, kapan kamu diminta menghadap ShunHwa_-sshi_?"

"Huha~" Changmin menjawab dengan mulut penuh.

"Min_-ie_, tadi sudah _Umma_ katakan untuk telan dulu makananmu kan?"

"Padahal tadi kau berteriak saat kau makan, Jae," ejek Yunho sembari terkekeh pelan, Jaejoong mendelik kesal ke arah Yunho lalu menyuap makanannya dengan kesal.

Changmin menelan habis suapan terakhirnya, "ShunHwa_-sshi_ bilang sih Lusa, _Appa_."

"Lusa? Hari minggu ya. Oke, untung sekolah lagi libur saat itu."

Yunho yang selesai memakan makan malamnya segera berdiri, "Aku pulang dulu."

Jaejoong menatap ke arah jam. 20.38. Sudah malam, wajar kalau Yunho pamit pulang. Jaejoong segera berdiri lalu beranjak ke arah baju Yunho yang terjemur di pojok ruangan.

"Ini bajumu, hati-hati masih sedikit basah."

Yunho mengangguk sembari menerima bajunya dari Jaejoong.

"Min, app—_Oh my_... Min, _waeyo_?" Yunho panik seketika ketika melihat Changmin menatapnya dengan berlinangan air mata, Jaejoong ikut panik melihat Changmin seperti itu. Changmin menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu menunduk dalam. Yunho dan Jaejoong segera mendekatinya. Yunho memeluk Changmin sedangkan Jaejoong hanya bisa menatap khawatir Changmin.

"Min_-ie_, _waeyo_? Perutmu sakit?" tanya Jaejoong sembari mengelus kepala Changmin, Changmin menggeleng.

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis?" Yunho mengusap punggung Changmin lembut, namun entah mengapa Changmin yang ada di dalam rengkuhannya malah mulai mengeluarkan air matanya.

Yunho dan Jaejoong semakin panik di buatnya.

"Changmin _waeyo_? Ah, Yun, Changmin kenapa?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho panik. Yunho hanya bisa melempar tatapan 'Entahlah-aku-tak-tahu' pada Jaejoong.

"Sst, _uljima_, Min. _Waeyo_? Kamu tak ingin _Appa_ pulang?" bisik Yunho pelan, Changmin terdiam sejenak lalu mengangguk pelan. Yunho menghela nafas berat lalu menatap Jaejoong yang tengah menatapnya panik.

"Changmin tak ingin aku pulang."

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil lalu mengusap lengan Changmin lembut, "Kalau tak ingin _Appa_ pulang 'kan tinggal bilang. Kenapa harus nangis sih?"

Changmin hanya bisa menatap Jaejoong memelas dari pelukan Yunho. Jaejoong terkikik geli lalu mencubit pipi Changmin. Yunho ikut tertawa ketika mendengar Changmin sedikit mengerang kesakitan.

"Sekarang sudah waktunya tidur! Min sama _Appa_ tidur di kamar yang tadi _ne_?"

"_Umma_ tidur di mana?"

"Tentu saja tidur di kamar _Umma_."

"Min_-ie_ mau _Umma_ tidur bareng Min_-ie_!"

"Eh?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho ragu lalu kembali menatap Changmin.

"Tapi kan ada _Appa_." Jaejoong menatap Changmin memelas.

"Min_-ie_ mau tidur bareng _Appa_ dan _Umma_!" ucap Changmin mutlak.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho minta pertolongan. Yunho menghela nafas pelan, "Min, nanti kalau kita tidur bertiga kamu jadi kesempitan lho."

Changmin menggeleng kuat, "Min_-ie_ ga peduli! Min_-ie_ mau tidur sama _Appa_ sama _Umma_!"

Yunho dan Jaejoong saling berpandangan lalu menghela nafas berat. Tak ada gunanya melawan ucapan Changmin. Mungkin, Changmin mewarisi sikap egois Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil lalu mengusap kepala Changmin, "_Arraso_. _Umma_ tidur bareng Changmin dan _Appa_. Sekarang Min_-ie_ ke kamar lalu ganti baju ne? Min_-ie_ beli piama tidak?"

"Min_-ie_ beli kok! Ah!" Changmin segera melepaskan diri dari pelukan Yunho lalu berlari ke arah ruang tamu untuk mengambil satu _shopping bag_ dan kembali lagi ke ruang makan.

"Min_-ie_ juga beli buat _Appa_ dan _Umma_." Changmin memberikan piama warna merah muda pada Jaejoong dan warna hijau untuk Yunho.

Jaejoong dan Yunho menatap piama yang diberikan oleh Changmin.

"P-pasangan?" Jaejoong mencicit pelan dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah. Malu rasanya membayangkan Ia mengenakan piama pasangan dengan Yunho.

Changmin mengangguk riang, "Yup! _Umma_ Pink, _Appa_ hijau dan Min biru!"

Jaejoong menatap lega piama Changmin yang juga berpasangan dengan miliknya dan Yunho. Setidaknya, Ia tidak hanya berpasangan dengan Yunho.

"_Arraso_. Sekarang kamu siap-siap buat tidur sana. Jangan lupa buat gosok gigi _ne_?" Changmin mengangguk riang lalu kembali berlari ke ruang tamu untuk mengambil peralatan mandi.

"Yun, tolong Changmin _ne_! Aku mandi dulu." Tanpa menunggu Changmin kembali Jaejoong segera melesat ke kamarnya. Yunho tersenyum tanpa sadar saat Ia menatap kepergian Jaejoong.

"_Appa_ kenapa senyum-senyum gitu? _Umma_ ke mana?"

Yunho menatap Changmin lalu mengacak rambut Changmin, "Tidak. _Umma_ mandi dulu. _Kka_, sekarang ayo kita siap-siap buat tidur!"

Changmin tersenyum lebar lalu menarik Yunho ke kamar kedua orang tua Jaejoong.

. . .

Changmin segera melemparkan dirinya ke atas kasur saat Ia baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia tersenyum lebar lalu berguling di atas kasur.

"Yak! Jangan begitu, nanti berantakan Min!"

Changmin segera berhenti berguling lalu tertawa ketika mendengar Yunho menegurnya.

"Kenapa tertawa?"

Changmin tersenyum lebar, "Min_-ie_ senang! Ini kali pertamanya _Appa_ menegur Min_-ie_!"

Yunho menyrit, "Pertama kali? Tak mungkin. Kamu kan nakal, pasti sering _Appa_ tegur."

Changmin terdiam lalu menggeleng. Wajah cerianya lenyap seketika berubah menjadi wajah murung, "Tidak. Ini memang kali pertama _Appa_ menegur Min_-ie_."

Changmin segera saja menyelimuti dirinya dan memunggungi Yunho. Yunho terdiam lalu menghampiri Changmin yang tengah menunduk.

"Kenapa murung, eum? Apa _Appa_ salah bicara?"

Changmin menggeleng pelan, Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya mencegah air mata yang memaksa keluar.

Yunho mengusap sayang rambut Changmin, "Hey, Min, kenapa kamu tak mau _Appa_ pulang? Kita kan bisa ketemu besok."

Changmin menutup matanya kuat, tak mungkin Ia ucapkan apa yang sebenarnya menjadi alasannya mencegah Yunho pergi.

"Min_-ie_ hanya tak ingin _Appa_ pulang."

Yunho tak bicara Ia hanya menatap Changmin dalam sembari mengelus rambut Changmin.

**Ckrek.**

Yunho dan Changmin sontak menatap ke arah pintu kamar. Changmin tersenyum lebar sedangkan Yunho mendadak merasa gugup.

Jaejoong masuk dengan memeluk bantal. Jaejoong menatap Yunho dan Changmin malu. Walaupun Ia tak hanya memakai piama pasangan dengan Yunho tapi tetap saja Yunho berpasangan dengannya dan Ia malu, yeah, Jaejoong malu berat.

"Bantal kesayangan _Umma_~"

Jaejoong mengerjap pelan lalu tertawa, "Min_-ie_ ternyata tau."

Changmin mendudukan dirinya saat Jaejoong duduk di samping kirinya.

"Tentu! Tanpa bantal itu _Umma_ tak bisa tidur."

Yunho terpaku. Matanya bahkan tak berkedip saat melihat Jaejoong yang kini sedang bercanda dengan Changmin. Jaejoong terlihat sangat cantik sekaligus manis dalam balutan piama merah mudanya, di tambah surai pirang Jaejoong yang panjangnya nyaris menyentuh pundak membuat rupanya semakin sempurna, mata doe-nya yang menyipit ketika senyum lebar tercetak indah di wajahnya, semua itu membuat seorang Jung Yunho tersihir seketika. Ah, _cupid_ cinta berhasil memanah hati Yunho ternyata kekeke.

"Yun? Kenapa bengong?"

Yunho tersentak ketika Changmin menepukkan kedua tangannya tepat di hadapan wajah Yunho.

"Ah tidak. Sudahlah, ayo tidur." Yunho yang mati kutu memilih langsung mematikan lampu tidur dan menidurkan tubuhnya. Jaejoong dan Changmin saling berpandangan lalu mengangkat bahu, malas berpikir, mereka memutuskan untuk mengikuti Yunho—menidurkan diri.

Mereka bertiga tidak tertidur, mereka malah terdiam sembari menatap atap kamar. Changmin melirik Jaejoong di sebelah kirinya dan Yunho di sebelah kanannya.

"_Appa_, _Umma_."

"Hm?" kor Jaejoong dan Yunho.

"Kalian sayang Min_-ie_?"

Yunho dan Jaejoong tersenyum kecil, "Tentu saja."

Changmin menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat.

"Kalian tak akan pernah tinggalin Min_-ie_ kan?"

Yunho dan Jaejoong serentak memiringkan badan menatap Changmin yang menatap atap kamar dengan pandangan yang susah ditebak karena pencahayaan ruangan yang minim.

Jaejoong merapikan poni rambut Changmin, "Kenapa bertanya seperti itu 'hum? Tentu saja _Umma_ tak akan meninggalkanmu."

Changmin menatap Yunho, "_Appa_?"

Yunho tersenyum kecil, "_Appa_ tak mungkin tega meninggalkanmu."

Ingin rasanya Changmin menangis mendengar ucapan Yunho. Changmin menggenggam tangan kedua orang tuanya.

"Peluk Min_-ie_. Katakan kalian sayang Min_-ie_."

Yunho dan Jaejoong dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang melingkarkan lengan mereka ke tubuh Changmin.

"_We Love you_."

.

.

.

**TBC or Delete**

**.**

**.**

**.**

HUAAAA! *brb kabur*

_Mianhae_, saya menggantung 'alasan Changmin' lagi TAT.

_Mianhae_, Chapter ini masih sama abalnya kaya Chapter-chapter sebelumnya D':

_Mianhae_ saya lagi buru-buru jadi gak bisa nge-beta chapter ini, saya masih ada PR MTK yang harus di salin ke buku. :(

Ah! Terima kasih banyak atas **Surat cinta**(Red: Review) kalian~ #kecupmanja, _mianhae_ saya gak bisa update cepat ne, saya gak punya waktu /sok sibuk ceritanya/ #kicked, sebagai permintaan maaf saya, chapter ini saya panjangin :D

Rata-rata penasaran sama rahasia Changmin ya, _mianhae_, untuk kepentingan cerita saya gak bisa ngasih tau misi Changmin sekarang, tapi di Chap ini saya sudah selipin beberapa _Hint_ tentang alasan Changmin pergi dari masa depan, ada yang sadar tidak _Hint_ apa aja yang ada? :3

Untuk **Galang weshard Leeray**-_san_~ film _Back To The Future_ apa benar mirip FF ini? Kalo mirip saya minta maaf, itu ke-tidak sengajaan, karena, jujur saya belom pernah nonton film _Back To The Future_ #nyengir, lalu adegan teriak-teriakkan yang banyak itu untuk mempercerah(?) FF ini, tanpa adegan teriak-teriakan itu bagaikan sayur tanpa garem, kurang sreg aja kalau ga ada adegan teriak-teriakkan itu, tapi saya jamin adegan itu akan perlahan berkurang saat feel FF ini mulai serius :)

Ah, saya ucapkan terima kasih banyaaaaaak untuk review, fav, follow, alret, Reader-deul, _gomawo_ ne. saya bahagia FF abal saya ini mendapat reaksi positif :')

**Balasan Surat cinta **yang tak tertuliskan untuk ::

**hana sukie || Dennis Park || RaniWook of RanDah || z-know || anastasya regiana || Juuunchan || AyuClouds69 || KJhwang || iru iru g ||merry jung || YJM || pumpkinsparkyumin || I was a Dreamer || yoon HyunWoon || shen || TriaU-KnowHero || kime simiyuki ||PhantoMiRotiC || futari chan || Shin ririn || Na BearBooJae || zhe || Aje Willow || Jirania || kitybear ||Princess yunjae || Achan || alint2709 || toki4102 || Galang weshard Leeray || dhian930715ELF || nickeYJcassie || aoi ao || Channie || ichigo song || Kang Shin Ah || Gyujiji || Kyuhyuk07 || Dipa Woon || haru-chan || Vic89 || RedsXiah || joongmax || Lilin Sarang Kyumin || Hana - Kara || YunHolic || YeChun || ifa. || Chris1004 || desta kuchiki no login || Lady Ze || meotmeot || jongwookie || JungJaema || Nony ||Cho Sungkyu || jae sekundes || diya1013 || tukang baca || manize83 || sibum's child || || nunoel31 || Yjboo || Guest || And all reader**

And...

Untuk membangkitkan semangat saya untuk update cepet atau nulis lanjutan FF ini, saya butuh review~

Singkatnya: Makin banyak review, kemungkinan saya update cepet makin ada. /kicked

Well, YJS and Reader-deul mind to review? *Evil eyes bareng Changmin*


End file.
